Until Dawn: Love is Complicated
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Emily struggles with her sudden and shocking feelings for (openly gay) Beth Washington; which gets more complicated when she finds herself facing competition from another girl after Beth. Matt and Jess face their own struggle when a serial killer with a fetish for stockings (Jess' favourite clothing item) begins targeting her.
1. Chapter 1

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 1 of my new Until Dawn story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was the start of yet another school day for Emily Davis as she entered the school building. Emily Davis was an eighteen year old young woman of Asian descent with tan skin, shoulder length black hair, brown eyes and a slender build but with curves in all the right places. She also had a small birthmark above her left eyebrow.

As always she entered school with her head held high. She was well known around the school as one of the most popular people in it; regarded by her peers as beautiful, always dressed in the best clothing and the envy of so many girls at school. Her outfit right now consisted of a black designer brand mini skirt with a similar dark blue sweater and black sandals.

A good look that she wore well; yet nobody ever dared assume she was an airhead or dressed provocatively. Just the opposite in fact for Emily was very intelligent, top of her class with a 4.0 GPA. Her smarts went beyond academic too as she possessed strong street smarts and cunning and she was also someone her fellow students knew not to mess with. If you made Emily's shit list, it would not be pretty.

She had a way of cutting down anyone who made her furious using only words. Her biggest faults, if she ever admitted them, were her acerbic nature and her tendency to hold grudges. This naturally made many consider her to be nothing more than a bitch, yet she cultivated that image, hiding the more sensitive parts of her nature, mainly as protection.

Bullies loved to pick on the nerds, yet none dared try it with Emily Davis, for fear of their own reputations being destroyed.

While walking through the school; Emily paused, her calm and unapproachable demeanour suddenly taking a momentary jolt. For she had just spotted someone, the last person she wanted to see right now. Michael Monroe; her ex-boyfriend. Mike was a tall eighteen year old young man with light tan skin; short dark brown hair; brown eyes and a muscular physique. He was dressed up in dark jeans with a dark blue T-shirt and white sneakers.

' _Fuck, Mike...I'm no mood to deal with him right now.'_ She thought quickly.

Luckily Mike hadn't seen her yet. They had broken up not that long ago and things were still too raw, but they did their best to remain friends; especially as they were part of the same overall social circle. Preferring to face Mike when the rest of their friends were present Emily immediately sought them out. But as she did so, she overheard part of Mike's conversation and realized she had indeed found one of their other friends. Just not one that she felt would help her deal with being around Mike right now.

"So, what's got you all worked up?" Mike was asking.

She heard, of all people, Josh replying. "It's...It's Beth man, I can't believe her...I thought Hannah was bad enough, but Beth just had to take it further."

That confused Emily greatly; wondering what they were talking about. Looking over she spotted Josh, a nineteen year old young man, having to repeat a year of school, he had short brown hair and green eyes, a caramel complexion and while not as muscular as Mike, he had a reasonably strong build himself. He was clad in khaki pants with a black T-shirt over which he wore an unbuttoned blue and white woodcutter shirt as well as black sneakers.

Josh was Josh Washington, the eldest child and only son of famed movie director Bob Washington and his wife Melinda. He had two younger sisters, Hannah and Beth, twins a year younger than him, the same age as Emily and Mike. All three were part of their group of friends and Emily wondered just what was bothering Josh about Beth, the youngest of the trio, with Hannah being born ten minutes before her.

' _Something that apparently involves Hannah...something she did and Beth has apparently done the same...'_ Emily mused. _'Only she's taken it up a notch, what...oh surely not...'_

A sudden thought came to her as she recalled. Part of the reason behind her break up with Mike was that Hannah had once had a crush on Mike and Mike had apparently been playing up to it. While not confirmed it was enough to make Emily wary.

Even after Hannah's affections turned elsewhere, things never worked out again for Emily and Mike. But that wasn't what was on Emily's mind, she was recalling one of the things Hannah had done to try and impress Mike, something that to this day was on Hannah's right shoulder; her black butterfly tattoo.

Just then she heard the shocked whispering behind her and turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw it, becoming just as surprised as everyone else. For there was Beth Washington, a girl of eighteen with chin length brown hair and eyes, an olive complexion and a similar build to Emily. In fact Emily was sure there was only an inch difference in their heights, Beth being the taller one.

She was clad in ripped jeans, a yellow sleeveless shirt, her ever present grey beanie and a pair of black sneakers.

But that wasn't what was drawing everyone's attention to her. The thing that caught people's attention was Beth's right arm, her sleeveless shirt making it very visible. Beth it seemed had followed Hannah's example and got a tattoo, although being bolder than Hannah, she had opted for something, more, than a simple black butterfly. Beth now possessed a tattoo sleeve on her right arm, an intricate design featuring hibiscus flowers, butterflies, and a yellowed skull.

' _Holy shit Beth?'_ Emily found herself thinking. _'Look at her, fuck it's like she's even more confident than usual...whoa, wait, what am I…?'_

She bit her lip, confused, as she had been watching Beth, seeing the tattoo and the way Beth carried herself, no longer slouching for starters, it sent a strange sensation through her. She ignored it however, she had other things to do, like hurry to her first class. Meanwhile, as she walked through the school, Beth smiled lightly, noting the reactions of the students to her new tattoo.

' _It felt good to finally do something like this, so...liberating.'_ She thought to herself. _'Just a shame only Hannah really understands; mom and dad freaked out and naturally they're furious...Josh isn't helping much, but I can tell, he's conflicted, he disapproves, but he wants me to be happy being who I am. Well Josh, this_ is _who I am.'_

Still smiling Beth also began making her way to class, unaware of a particular student who was watching her closely.

Said student was a seventeen year old young woman, roughly the same height as Beth with curly auburn brown hair, hazel eyes and pale skin. She possessed French-Canadian ancestry and also wore glass. She was dressed in white short shorts and a navy blue tank-top with brown sandals.

Her name was Erin Winston, a girl who was noted to be stiff and proper yet not afraid to get her hands dirty. She could be polite and sociable as well as being very smart. But she was also ambitious and willing to step on others to get what she wanted, when against someone, she did not play well or even fairly. Right now she was observing Beth, admiring her.

' _Now that's what I'm talking about...'_ She thought with a grin. _'You've just made yourself even hotter, Beth Washington, oh I can't wait...I'll need to think of something; something to get you to notice me.'_

Still smirking at that thought, Erin also made her way to class, already scheming.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 2 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Emily let out a sigh as she began making her way to her next class. So far the day had been okay and she had to admit, there hadn't been as many stares and whispers as she had thought there would be.

' _Good people are learning.'_ She thought to herself. _'Just because I wear a skirt like this and show off my legs doesn't mean I'm wanting those disgusting lechers to stare and fucking drool.'_

It was true, Emily knew she got a lot of attention, not all of it wanted, her mini skirt helped emphasize her long legs, but she wasn't eye-candy for the benefit of the pathetic boys who thought she dressed that way for their benefit.

She had luckily managed to avoid any issues like that so far, but knew it was only a matter of time. Sure enough her next class was on the top floor of the school and as she approached the stairwell she got an unusual feeling. Trying to ignore it she ascended the stairs until she heard the noise. She looked down and her temper flared.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She snapped.

The boys who had been hiding beneath the staircase just smirked. Clearly hiding, lying in wait for her, just to upskirt her.

"Just trying to enjoy the show, baby." One said.

Emily growled. "There is no fucking show and don't call me..."

The second laughed. "Oh yeah sure, why else would you dress like that."

He pointed to her skirt and Emily snapped.

"I am not some object for you to stare at, I did not wear a skirt so perverts like you can look up it alright!" She exploded. "I do not dress so creeps like you only interested in sex can take advantage, now fuck off...or I _will_ be reporting you for sexual harassment."

Satisfied with the panicked look on their faces she stalked up the rest of the stairs to her next class.

* * *

Emily however wasn't the only one facing issues, for at that moment, another girl was glaring furiously at yet another. The two were in a deserted corridor, arguing, the final class before morning break had finished and the festering issues that had started from the very beginning of the school day had boiled over.

The two girls were both eighteen and were in fact dating.

One of them had medium long brown hair, brown eyes and olive skin, as well as a slender build, very similar to Beth's. It was in fact her twin, Hannah Washington. She was clad in dark skinny jeans, dark blue shoes and a purple T-shirt, hidden under the right sleeve of said T-shirt was her black butterfly tattoo.

The other girl wore denim mini shorts, showing her long toned legs which usually captivated Hannah, she also wore a white T-shirt with a red unzipped hoodie over it and dark sneakers. She had long blonde hair styled in a bun, green eyes and light tan skin. She also had a slender build yet had reasonable muscle tone and generous curves. Her name was Samantha Giddings, known as Sam to her friends.

It had been her discovery of her sexuality and her crush on Sam that led to Hannah finally 'waking up' from her obsession with Mike. Only to find Sam had been crushing on her the whole time. They had been together for a while now, and few could deny they made a great couple, but here they were, caught up in an argument.

It was Hannah who was enraged, glaring at Sam who was shaking her head, trying to placate Hannah, while keeping her own temper in check.

"Just admit it Sam, c'mon, it's obvious!" Hannah snapped.

Sam shook her head. "Hannah, honey, please, how can you think that. I mean..."

Hannah let out a shrill laugh. "Oh, how can I think that, let's see, all your sneaking around; trying to do stuff behind my back! Just admit it already, you're cheating on me!"

Sam shook her head again, this time more desperately. "Hannah, that's not true, you know I..."

"Don't start Sam, I wasn't born yesterday, I'm not stupid!" Hannah cut her off. "Just forget it; come find me when you're ready to tell the truth; then we can sort this out...properly."

With that Hannah turned and stalked off. Sam staggered back and leaned against the wall.

"Urgh...fuck!" She groaned.

"Sam?"

She turned, startled, standing there was a girl of seventeen with long red hair and green eyes. She had pale skin and was rather slender. She was clad in denim shorts with black leggings and dark brown calf-high boots as well as a red tank-top. It was one of her friends, another one of the group, Ashley Brown.

"Are you okay, I mean…?" Ashley stammered.

Sam grimaced. "You heard all that, huh?"

"Only..." Ashley blushed and she sighed. "Yeah."

Sam let out a groan. "Urgh man, I was just trying to...this is all a misunderstanding Ash. You don't really believe I'm, cheating on Hannah, do you?"

"Of course not, and I'm sure none of the others will...just, give it time, I'm sure Hannah will see the truth." Ashley replied, trying to reassure her friend.

But Sam had an unfortunate feeling it wouldn't be that simple.

* * *

Leaving class for lunch the two young men smiled as they chatted together. It was somewhat surprising to see them talking away, given them being polar opposites when it came to their 'positions' in school.

The first one was seventeen, tall with light brown skin, short black hair and black eyes, as well as a muscular build. He was clad in grey slacks, a black T-shirt that emphasized his muscles due to it's tightness and black sneakers. His name was Matthew Taylor; better known as Matt, and he was the start football player for the school.

The guy next to him was also tall, although scrawnier; with short blonde hair styled in a faux-hawk, green eyes and fair skin. He also wore glasses and was clad in grey jeans, a white undershirt with a dark blue T-shirt over it and black sneakers. He was noted as one of the nerds in school, Christopher Hartley, known as Chris to his friends.

As the duo walked, chatting away, Chris spoke up.

"Well, we better go find the others, join them for lunch."

Matt nodded. "Sure thing, you go on ahead man, I already know where...one of them will be."

Chris just laughed at that and nodded before heading off; meanwhile Matt headed down the corridor to the class at the far end, waiting as finally she emerged from the classroom, grinning when she saw him.

The girl that emerged was seventeen, stunningly pretty and clearly knew it too. She had long sandy blonde hair that she currently styled into two Dutch braids, green eyes and fair skin; she had a slender curvy build and wore only the barest traces of make-up, to enhance what she already had.

She was dressed in dark blue yoga pants, a white blouse and pink sandals. It was Jessica Riley, or Jess as she preferred to be called, Matt's girlfriend.

"Hey there." He greeted her with a casual grin.

Jess laughed and they kissed. "Hey yourself, so...ready for lunch?"

"Yeah." He replied. "Say, before we go join the others, I wanted to ask you something."

Jess grinned. "I think I know what you wanna ask. The answer is yes, I would like to go on a date sometime in the near future."

Matt laughed. "You know me too well; alright then, we'll arrange something as soon as possible."

They both agreed and, still talking about it, began making their way to the cafeteria, walking hand in hand.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 3 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Matt grinned as he and Jess sat at the usual table for their group at lunch. They were in fact the last ones there. The rest of their friends had all started to head to class. But as their class was nearer to the cafeteria, they were in no rush.

"So, Jess...I was thinking, our date..." Matt began. "How about..."

Jess bit her lip, which made Matt stop, she was looking at him apologetically.

"Um, were you gonna suggest...Friday?" She asked worriedly.

He nodded and Jess sighed.

"Right, that's a problem." Jess explained. "My parents and older sister are out that night, I have to watch my younger brother."

Matt nodded slowly. "Right, okay, that's. that's fine. I understand…but then, Saturday is ruled out..."

Jess knew what he meant. "Yeah, you've got that family thing, Sunday is an obvious no since we have school the following day...Next weekend, um."

"We're both busy next weekend." Matt remembered. "Damn, I never thought planning a date would be this hard, I mean..."

Jess laughed. "Hey, relax big guy, we'll make it, we just need to think carefully...Hey wait, about the Friday after next, I'm free then?"

"Same here...so, that Friday?" Matt replied, hopeful.

Jess nodded and they both grinned, kissing softly before heading to class together, satisfied that their plans had finally panned out.

* * *

Meanwhile, arriving at her next class before lunch, Emily stopped. She found herself biting her lip, a strange fluttering feeling within her that she couldn't explain. For there, standing outside the class, was Beth.

' _What the fuck, I see Beth outside this class every day...why should this be any different?'_ Emily chastised herself.

Yet she couldn't shake the strange feeling that something was different and it wasn't just Beth's tattoo. Approaching the other girl Emily stopped next to her. Beth turned her head and nodded.

"Hey Emily." She greeted, casual, relaxed.

Emily nodded, aware of Beth briefly looking her up and down before relaxing again. One thing she had to admit she liked about Beth, the girl wouldn't judge anyone for their appearance or their clothes or anything stupid like that.

"Hey." She returned the greeting.

A silence lapsed between them and Emily felt the urge to break it, but couldn't think how to do so. That was, until her eyes landed once more on Beth's right arm, staring right at the tattoo.

Feeling it the perfect icebreaker, Emily spoke. "So, meant to say...sweet tattoo."

Beth smiled at that, nodding. "Thanks, it was pretty cool. Despite what mom, dad and Josh think."

Emily could understand where Beth was coming from with that.

It was amazing how, despite how strict they could be, Bob and Melinda Washington had ended up with three very different children. Josh was the typical protective big brother to his sisters, Hannah was the goody-two shoes who always did the right thing, then there was Beth. Beth was the rebel, the one who had to be different, despite showing a strong responsible side too, taking care of Hannah and even Josh on occasion.

"So...did you get that the same place Hannah got hers?" Emily asked, feeling easier now the conversation had started.

Beth nodded again. "Yeah; think the artist guy was quite surprised to see me. But then I told him what I wanted done and well, he seemed to like that, he remember Hannah of course...too bad for him I shot him down for making a move on me."

"You're kidding?" Emily gasped. "There are _still_ guys that don't get it."

It wasn't a secret after all, much like Hannah, Beth was into women, not men. For all their faults in being strict and all, Emily had to hand it to Bob and Melinda, they were at least accepting of their daughters sexualities. Beth just shrugged and they continued to talk; Emily still confused by the strange way she felt, while Beth, as usual, found herself opening up more now that she'd started talking.

* * *

Erin Winston smirked as she made her way towards her class, thinking to herself.

' _Urgh, I just can't take it anymore, I need to think.'_ She thought to herself excitedly. _'That hottie Beth Washington, I need to make her mine, yet to do that, I need the perfect way to ask her out, to make her see...'_

Her thoughts trailed off as she stopped, anger etching over her features as jealousy consumed her. For standing there, talking to her Beth, was none other than Emily Davis.

Erin barely suppressed a growl. _'What the fuck is that slag doing, look at her, wearing that slutty little skirt, showing off those legs of her, pathetic...urgh, she's all over Beth, it's obvious. Well bitch, you've got another thing coming, Beth is mine, and I'll make sure you see it.'_

So now, in addition to her plans to get Beth, she had to come up with ways to put a stop to Emily.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 4 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was after school but none of the group of friends, or many of the other students for that matter, were in a hurry to go home. This was because it was the school's sports gala day, where everybody on the various school sports teams could showcase their skills, engage in friendly matches and so on.

The group of friends were currently seated around, all with the exception of Hannah, clad in their gym uniforms, although even amongst them, Jess stood out somewhat, having a small variant to her clothes.

Said clothes consisted of a pair of dark blue shorts, with a black school T-shirt and black sneakers for the girls; Jess stood out as her shorts were actually shorter than all the other girls, such was her self-confidence, she pulled it off effortlessly. There was no real complaints and the way Jess carried herself with this look, as well as it being public knowledge she and Matt were together meant nobody made any crass comments either.

The boys meanwhile were clad in black shorts, with a red sports team hoodie and black sneakers.

Meanwhile Hannah wore the uniform of her school team, the tennis team. As such she stood out from the group, being clad in a white mid-thigh length tennis skirt, a matching white tank-top and even white ankle socks and white sneakers.

Sam bit her lip, her argument with Hannah still fresh in her mind, as well as the usual feelings she got when she saw Hannah in her tennis gear.

"So um..." She began.

Hannah however reacted quickly, her voice terse. "I have to get going, got a match starting, talk to you guys later, go do your best."

With that she turned and stalked away, Sam bit back a sigh, well aware of the eyes upon her.

"Sammy, um, what exactly…?" Josh began.

Sam shook her head. "It's nothing, really, just...we had some stupid fight, don't worry about it."

But she could see Beth raising her eyebrow and knew she had to act fast.

"Beth, seriously, don't...Hannah and I can sort this out." Sam replied quickly. "It was stupid anyway, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it and..."

Beth cut across her. "Sam stop, you know I'm not buying it, Ashley already told me."

Ashley bowed her head, blushing, at that.

"We all know and this is serious, why would Hannah think something like that?" Beth continued.

"I...I just..." Sam stammered. "I didn't cheat on her I just..."

"But you were up to something?" Emily finished; noting Sam's hesitance.

Sam sighed but nodded and Beth shook her head.

"Sorry Sam." She said at last. "But I can't let this stand, I _will_ be talking to Hannah, tonight."

Sam groaned but as Beth and then the others all gradually moved towards their own activities Sam knew it was pointless to argue. So, praying this wouldn't make things worse, she made her way, quickly, to the school track field.

* * *

Meanwhile, not being very sporty people themselves, yet still attending to be with their friends, Chris and Ashley hung around awkwardly, near the football field to cheer on Matt.

"So um...been a while since we talked Ash..." Chris began, the awkwardness rising.

Ashley nodded slowly, feeling the same. "Y-yeah...how's, how's things?"

Chris replied, nearly tripping over his words. "Pretty, pretty good yeah."

He couldn't help himself when he saw Ashley's legs in her shorts, only to catch himself and quickly look away, mentally berating himself. If Ashley was aware she gave no sign, shifting from foot to foot. All the same she felt rather exposed in her gym clothes but then her mind went unbidden to Chris as she glanced at him.

' _I wonder what he's thinking about, he looks, rather...'_ She thought before realizing where her thoughts were going.

Quickly brushing those thoughts aside she focused once more on the football field, along with Chris. The two smiled as they watched Matt play; both unaware they were now standing somewhat closer to each other than before. Watching this all unfold, a smirk playing on his face, was Josh.

' _Well, well, well, there they go again.'_ Josh reflected in amusement. _'When are they gonna get the hint...both of them?'_

It was clear as day, to everybody except them, that Chris and Ashley were both carrying major feelings for each other.

* * *

Emily let out a relieved sigh as she finished drinking from her water bottle. She had just started taking a break and looked around, trying to spot any of the others. She had to admit; of all the people to get into a fight, Sam and Hannah were the last ones she suspected.

Even more so given Hannah was the angry one here. Even as she thought that Emily's gaze found Beth, also taking a break. Beth was casually wiping some sweat from her forehead with a towel and Emily felt strange all over again.

' _What the fuck is wrong with me? Why do I keep feeling like this?'_ She wondered. _'It feels even stronger now, what the fuck?'_

The fact she still couldn't figure it out irritated her to no end, especially when it seemed to flare up whenever she was looking or, as of now, thinking of Beth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 5 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Dinner was a tense affair that night in the Washington house. All seated around the table, nobody was speaking. The tension was so thick Bob and Melinda both noticed it.

"Is there...something troubling any of you?" Bob asked at last.

Hannah shook her head. "Nothing serious."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Sure, nothing serious, yeah right."

At once everyone caught her tone, Josh grimaced and Hannah glared at her sister.

"What's that supposed to mean, Beth?"

"A good question Hannah." Melinda replied sharply. "What do you mean Beth?"

Beth narrowed her eyes at Hannah and replied. "You know exactly what I mean Hannah, you know what you've done."

"What _I've_ done?!" Hannah snapped. "What I've done? What do you think you're doing blaming me, it's Sam who…?"

Bob snapped. "Enough, what is going on!?"

Both girls stopped; they didn't want to test their parents, not right now. Their strictness was such that they usually didn't need to raise their voices. But it was clear this wasn't such a point.

Josh sighed and spoke before either girl could. "Hannah having some...relationship trouble with Sam, Beth is trying to stick up for Sam and..."

"Instead of her sister?" Melinda queried; looking stonily at Beth.

Beth went rigid, her nostrils flaring, she was hardly surprised but it still irked her all the same.

Once again Hannah was the golden child, once again Hannah was the one who got the easy ride, once again Hannah was the one who could do no wrong.

Hannah however didn't care, she glared at Beth and hissed. "Sam cheated on me and..."

But Beth's next words stopped her short. "What _proof_ do you have? Acting secretive and sneaking around aren't...definitive."

There was a long pause before Bob cleared her throat.

"Beth...has a point there, Hannah. After all, people do that sort of thing when they're...planning surprises, or something like that."

Hannah narrowed her eyes and Beth shook her head.

"This is not like you at all Hannah. Try to look past the favouritism you get and see other people's point of view for once!" She snapped.

Hannah was about to retort, shocked at Beth's words, but Bob beat her to it.

"Beth that's enough." He growled. "Do not speak to your sister that way."

Beth however was on her feet. "I'm fed up with this, stop trying to hide it, you're doing a poor fucking job. It's as plain as day to anybody you both prefer Hannah to me or Josh!"

Hannah froze as if the realization of it had just hit her. But deep down, she'd always known, she never gave it much thought however, until it slapped her in the face like this.

"Beth, what is the matte with you, you've been nothing but trouble since you became a teenager. Swearing, acting out and now this...tattoo." Melinda shot back. "What happened to you because we did not raise a delinquent."

Beth laughed mirthlessly. "Of course you didn't, you didn't raise me, neither of you did...You were all too busy fawning over 'perfect' Hannah."

With that she turned and stalked away to her room, leaving nothing but silence behind. Bob and Melinda both looked to Josh, as if for help. But he shook his head.

Also standing up he replied. "Hard to argue with her, when she's telling the truth."

With that he also left the table, the uneasy atmosphere now thicker than ever.

* * *

Emily let out a sigh as she entered her darkened home. She was expecting this, so she barely reacted. Putting her school bag aside, kicking off her sandals and heading upstairs she didn't bother calling out. She knew she'd get no response anyway.

Once in her room she hurriedly unzipped and slid her skirt off, her sweater soon coming off too and then finally her underwear. Grabbing the towels she had set aside that morning she made her way to the bathroom. She had no issues walking naked through her house, her father and brothers, one older, one younger, wouldn't see her.

They weren't in, neither were her mother and older sister. Once the water was hot enough, Emily stepped into the shower and began washing herself, all the while reflecting.

' _Dinner for one yet again...then just homework and, whatever else I feel like doing until they all get home...at last...'_ She shook her head. _'Why am I feeling that again, why am I thinking of Beth, why the fuck are those two things linked.'_

Growling at herself she quickly finished her shower, dried off and made her way back to her room. Pulling on some fresh clothes she headed down to start dinner. As always, her family were just 'too busy' and never around, she had gotten used to it and now no longer cared.

She was perfectly self-sufficient anyway. As she started dinner however, she couldn't escape the strange pang in her chest, near her heart. No matter how much she denied it, she knew what it was, yet why it cropped up now, when it never had before, was a mystery to her.

She knew that pang was one of loneliness.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 6 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, well, at least her parents are present in her life, look at Emily.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Biting his lip nervously, Matt looked himself over in the mirror one last time. He was trying to make sure he looked his best. Since arranging this date with Jess he had been nervous, yet eager. Now it was time and Matt felt more nervous than ever. He was dressed up as best he could in simple jeans, a white T-shirt with a blue plaid shirt over it and black boots.

' _C'mon now, calm down.'_ He told himself. _'This is a good thing, Jess and I will...'_

He smiled, just thinking about her gave him courage. Checking the clock he noted the time and prepared to leave his home. This was it, it was time. Parking his car outside the Riley's home, he had just exited it when he saw Jess approaching, clearly having waiting for him.

His eyes widened. Jess looked even more beautiful than ever. She had her hair tied in a bun and was clad in a black mini skirt with a white blouse as well as her favourite clothing item, thigh-high stockings, in this case a pair of fishnets that came up to just about the hem of her skirt, a simple pair of black flats. She wore only simple eye-liner, no other make-up. But to Matt she was a vision.

"You, you look lovely." He said breathlessly.

Jess actually bit her lip, looking shy. "I...thank you."

Still smiling she reached out and took his hand. Matt smiled and led the way to his car as they prepared to head out on their date.

As they drove, Matt grinned as he glanced at Jess again.

"I meant it you know, you look stunning; I love you." He said.

Jess smiled. "I know; thank you…I love you too Matt. I...I'm still amazed we're actually doing this, that..."

He grinned and nodded and continued to drive; as they did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together.

They soon arrived at the restaurant they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning Jess took Matt's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Matt smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation; Matthew Taylor and Jessica Riley."

The hostess nodded. "Ah yes, this way please."

The young woman smiled at Jess politely and they made their way to their table. They were soon shown to their table; sitting down, and consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks and soon, before long, they made their orders and were soon waiting for their meal.

"Wow, I never imagined...when I first started here that I'd..." Matt said softly. "You know, that I'd find love, that I'd be this happy."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, exactly how I feel; we…We've only just begun, but I'm sure we can make it work."

Matt agreed and they waited, their starters being brought, they began to eat, occasionally talking, even as they ate and finally finishing. As they waited for their main course to come, Matt smiled and leaned closer. Jess did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply. Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. The anticipation built throughout the night and before long they were finished with their meal. They paid for their dinner and left, heading back to his car.

They had both enjoyed themselves greatly, the meal had been perfect. But as they drove back towards their dorms at school, they both found themselves wishing the night would never end.

"Matt I..." Jess began hesitantly.

Matt nodded. "I know Jess, I feel it too."

Nodding Matt finally parked his car and they got out. They then made their way up the Riley's driveway and reached the door. Stopping just outside the front door they turned, holding each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jess promised.

Matt nodded. "Of course, I can't wait."

They both grinned and kissed again before Jess headed inside and Matt returned to his car, the memory of the sweet night they had spent together etched firmly into their minds.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 7 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story, this time we'll see our other main couple's families, a sort contrast with the other ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Smiling lightly as he headed downstairs, Matt still remembered the date. He couldn't help but feel warm all over due to the events of that evening. He remembered the kiss, the look in Jess' eyes and that made him smile even wider.

Reaching the living room he found his family all seated watching TV. The first family member was his father, Isaac Taylor, aged forty-three, with short dark brown hair and eyes, apart from hair colour Matt had taken after his father greatly in appearance. This could be seen in the old photos on the walls, his father had been a school football star too.

Seated next to him was a woman of forty-two with long black hair, the same colour as Matt, hazel eyes and the same dark skin as the rest of the family, Matt's mother, Michelle Taylor.

The final figure in the room was twenty-two year old Johnathan Taylor, Matt's older brother. Johnathan took somewhat more after their mother compared to Matt. Looking up Johnathan was the first to spot Matt as he entered the living room.

"Hey Matt." He greeted with a grin.

Their parents looked up and both smiled too.

Matt sat down, also smiling. "Hey, so…what's up?"

Isaac replied. "Nothing much, just finished the news, things seem quiet today."

Matt nodded. "Right..."

"So, how was the date?" Johnathan asked suddenly.

Matt couldn't help but smile widely. "It was great, we had fun."

Johnathan grinned as Isaac replied. "Great..."

"It's good you and Jessica are having such a great relationship." Michelle remarked.

Matt nodded; he counted himself lucky. He knew some of his friends had family issues, he was privately glad however, that he did not have those issues himself.

* * *

Sitting at the table with the rest of her family for dinner, Jess smiled dreamily as she thought back to the date. The others seated around her were her parents and siblings, one older, one younger. Her parents were forty-two year old Noah Riley, a man with the same blonde hair and green eyes as Jess, albeit slightly paler than she was.

Meanwhile, Amy Riley, her mother, was forty-one, with long dark brown hair, charcoal eyes and the same bisque complexion as Jess. Then there were her siblings, twenty-two year old Serena Riley, she shared her mother and younger sister's bisque complexion but was taller than Jess with chin length hair, naturally the same blonde as Jess, but she dyed it black, and hazel eyes, being the odd one out in the family.

She was smart yet quiet, timid but nice, somewhat sensitive but family centric.

The final family member was fifteen year old Daniel Riley, around the same height as Jess, with the same slightly paler skin than the female family members that their father had. He also had dark brown close cropped hair and charcoal eyes. He was sporty and athletic, a leader with some slight arrogance, but he was still a good team work, despite his slight immaturity.

Noticing Jess' expression, Daniel smirked.

"Oh, have fun on your date Jess?" He queried. "You certainly had a memorable time going by your expression."

Jess blushed but grinned. "Watch it Daniel, and yeah, it was fun."

Serena laughed. "Glad to hear it, you guys sure make a cute couple."

Daniel smirked wider and made kissy faces. Jess rolled her eyes while Noah shook his head.

"Alright you two, stop teasing your sister." He said before softening. "I'm glad you had a good time Jess, you and Matthew seem to be getting along really well."

Amy nodded. "Yes...well, um, he does treat you right…?"

"Oh God mom, please...Of course he does." Jess replied.

Amy nodded again and Jess relaxed. She knew her mother meant well, she was just a little too protective at times. But still, despite everything, she knew her family loved her and she loved them, and she wouldn't change any of this for the world.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 8 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Jess stretched and yawned as she headed downstairs to join her family for breakfast. She smiled as she greeted her parents who were already up, along with Serena. Mere moments later Daniel stumbled into the room, still bleary-eyed and half-asleep. Jess barely suppressed a grin at her brother's behaviour and helped herself to breakfast. Soon all the family was eating and simply passing time until it was time for them to head out for the day. The TV was on, serving as background noise, mostly just news. But then suddenly, a news announcement caught their attention.

"News just in, police are urging caution as they have began a full scale hunt for a confirmed serial killer, known to have killed two people and suspected of at least three more, who is believed to be on the loose in the local area." The newsreader said.

He continued to go into details that the police had released already and the family grew more and more horrified as the revelations continued. Especially when it became clear that the killer had a fetish for stockings, particularly thigh-highs, Jess' favourite item of clothing, she was even wearing a pair right now to go with her jeans shorts. From what they heard the second known victim had been killed via strangulation, using her own stockings.

At once Jess felt the family's eyes on her, even Daniel was wide awake now. She braced herself.

"Jess, this..." Predictably it was her mother who was the first to voice her panic.

Jess knew she had to head this off. "Mom, please, relax, I-"

But even her father seemed on her mother's side now. "Relax, Jess, you heard the news, you...you're making yourself a target and..."

"I get all that, I do...But I just, look, so long as I'm careful alright?" She replied.

Serena shook her head. "I don't know Jess, those girls were careful and..."

Jess sighed. "I can't just...all of sudden change things because of some lunatic. It's scary, I know that, but; but so long as I'm careful, so long as we figure something out...People like that seek victims that are alone, so they can capture them easily right?"

"Are you suggesting that as a solution, make sure you're always with someone?" Daniel asked, incredulously.

Jess looked around at her family. "Anyone got a better plan, I'd love to hear it?"

They said nothing; short of trying to force Jess to change how she dressed entirely, they had no other plans and while some might regard that as a safe precaution; it certainly wouldn't suit Jess at all. Also they reflected that, if not with them, Jess would usually be with Matt or her other friends, so they accepted Jess' plan and hoped for the best.

* * *

At school however, Jess allowed what she had been holding back to show. She hadn't shown it in front of her parents, but she was more scared than she let on. It was therefore to her great relief when she saw Matt up ahead. She hurried over to him and called his name.

He turned, eyes wide. "Jess."

They embraced at once and Jess bit her lip.

' _He knows, that look on his face, he knows about the killer, he must've seen the news too.'_ She reflected before speaking. "Matt, I...so you've heard?"

Parting he nodded and sighed. "God Jess, I...what are we gonna do, I mean…?"  
He looked her up and down briefly and Jess knew what was on his mind. Just as much as how she knew he didn't want to say it.

"I'm not changing anything, my life, my choices, the way I dress, all for some lunatic." She insisted, before dropping her voice. "I am worried Matt, scared even. But I can't let it control me, control us and our life."

Matt nodded slowly. "Nor should you; it certainly isn't fair on you and I agree with you, you shouldn't change. But we should at least be careful about this."

"I know, I already spoke to my family about that too." Jess agreed. "Listen, it's not much, but it's the best I can think of."

She began to explain her plan to him and Matt agreed, while it certainly wasn't the best deterrent in the world, it was the best they could muster and so, they would go along with it. Hopefully the killer would be caught before he claimed another victim, they were especially hoping he would be caught before Jess potentially became that next victim.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 9 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Jess bit her lip, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt, wrong. It had been that way all day. She felt troubled, despite her own reassurances to other people.

' _I feel like, I'm being watched.'_ She thought as she glanced out the window she sat next to in class. _'Urgh, get a grip Jess, you're just being paranoid. Just because you've heard there's some serial killer on the news doesn't mean he's out there right now, stalking you.'_

Just the thought of it made her shudder but she tried to focus. To not think about that given the practically minuscule chance of that actually happening.

She mentally berated herself. _'What was I expecting to see out the window, the killer standing there staring up at me. There's no place to hide out there, so if he was watching me, I'd see him.'_

It wasn't easy however, trying to focus on her work instead; mainly as the rest of the class was talking in low whispers. She knew what they were talking about too, all of them had seen the news, all of them knew about the killer.

She glared as some of those whispering sent anxious glances this way. _'For fuck sake, why are they acting like this, like I'm the one singled out. I'm not the only girl in this school who wears stockings and anyway...'_

She angrily brushed the thoughts aside and tried to focus once more on her work. All the same, that troubled feeling of being watched just wouldn't leave her alone.

Later in the day, as she made her way to her next class, Jess continued to ponder on her strange feelings of being stalked by someone. It was in fact beginning to distress her. Matt had spotted her and was approaching, ready to join her as they shared the same class next. But as he approached he paused, seeing her expression.

He instantly grew worried. _'Jess, she's...something troubling her...Is she worried about, okay whoa, don't just jump to conclusions Matt, try and find out first.'_

So, approaching with as much calm as he could, he spoke up.

"Hey Jess." He greeted her.

She turned to him, smiling, schooling her features into something resembling calm, despite her earlier look.

"Hi Matt."

They immediately linked hands and began to walk, Matt still worried by what he had seen.

"So um..." He began. "You doing okay, I mean…?"

Jess shook her head. "I'm fine Matt, really."

Even to her ears it sounded fake and Matt picked up on it right away.

"Look, if you wanna talk, just take your time. I know you're worried about something, I just wanna help." He explained.

She nodded, but remained quiet, all the way to their next class. It was while waiting for the teacher to arrive for the next class, and being the only ones presently there, that gave Jess the courage to speak.

"Actually, Matt, there is something." She said quickly.

She then began to explain all her troubles, the way she felt watched and her fears. Matt quickly embraced her.

"Oh Jess, listen, it'll be okay." He explained. "We're here, we'll help you out. If he is out there, we won't let him get to you."

Jess just smiled, already feeling better the moment Matt pulled her into his strong embrace.

* * *

Classes were over and it was time for the morning break. Exiting her class and preparing to find her friends and hang out for a while, Beth was almost surprised when she found someone clearly waiting for her. They stood in her path, so she couldn't go any further.

Beth recognized the girl. "Erin?"

"Hi Beth." Erin greeted with a wide grin, batting her eyelashes.

Beth tensed at that, a little surprised. She certainly hadn't expected the girl to react this way.

"Um, I need to..."

"I wanna talk for a moment." Erin replied quickly. "I've been meaning to do so for days now..."

Beth shrugged. "Well, okay, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, for starters, that sick tat." Erin remarked with a smile, observing the tattoo sleeve on Beth's right arm.

Beth smiled lightly. "Oh, thanks."

She began to feel uncomfortable, she was sure Erin had some sort of ulterior motive here. It was clear from the things she said, she was needlessly flattering her, buttering her up for something no doubt.

Beth shook her head. "Look, I'm kinda in a rush, I've gotta see my friends, so..."

Erin nodded. "Right, right, so, I was just wondering, if you'd like to out, maybe, this weekend, just the two of us."

Her suggestive tone made it completely clear to Beth what Erin meant, now she knew the ulterior motive.

She sighed sadly, she had to be polite about this.

"I'm sorry Erin, no. You're nice but..." Beth hesitated a moment before explaining. "I'm...already interested in someone else. Was hoping to ask her out soon."

It wasn't a complete lie, she had been noticing strange feelings within herself lately, around Emily Davis of all people. It confused her, she began to wonder if she really was interested in Emily. But those thoughts were pushed away by Erin's reaction.

"Oh come on!" The girl suddenly snapped; passionately. "I'd obviously be a better choice, we're perfect for each other, nobody else would even come close to being good enough for..."

Beth glared, she'd tried to be nice, but she wasn't going to listen to this. "You don't want to finish that sentence. I tried to be gentle, but if this is how you're going to behave."

With that she stepped past Erin and stalked away, furious, leaving the outraged girl behind.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 10 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Chris sighed, shaking his head. After Josh's relentless teasing as well as words of encouragement from the others, he couldn't take it anymore.

' _I...I can do this...I just need to find Ash and, and talk to her...'_ He told himself.

Deducing where she'd be at this time, Chris entered the library and looked around, finally he spotted her.

' _Ashley...'_

The demure red-head girl was browsing the shelves and had her back to him. Chris wasn't as oblivious as people thought he was, he knew he had a crush on Ashley. He knew what his feelings were.

' _Yet I never acted on them...'_ He reflected. _'After, our friendship and everything, we could, but...To say something, might scare her, I don't, I don't want to-'_

He sighed and shook his head. He couldn't keep thinking like that; if she said no, he'd understand. But he wanted to her help her and yet, was so drawn to her. He thought of Josh's teasing again. He made up his mind, it was his best chance to say what he really felt. So, taking a deep breath, he prepared himself and approached.

"Hi Ashley."

She started and turned before smiling. "Oh, hi Chris."

"So, how are you?" He asked casually, deciding to work his way up to it.

She nodded. "I'm good. Oh, have you heard, about Beth and Erin?"

Chris grinned. "Yeah, not that long ago, Beth really told her, but who would've thought…?"

"Not me, but, thank God Beth turned her down." Ashley replied with a small smile.

Chris nodded in agreement, but he was getting distracted; he needed to hurry before he lost his courage.

Working up his nerve, Chris decided to reveal the truth.

"Actually, um..." He said. "Ashley, there is something I've been meaning to say to you."

"Oh?" She turned to face him fully, confused.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, I..I didn't know how to say this before, but, well. When I thought about us and, how we...well, you see..."

Ashley bit her lip. "Chris, this isn't easy."

"I can guess, but...All this, I just, I think it's, well, what Ii mean is..." Chris realized now he was getting nowhere.

Ashley seemed to realize too as she shook her head. "Chris, what is it you are trying to say?"

He was startled by her sudden question and suddenly just blurted it out. "I like you Ashley, no, more than that, I love you."

He froze realizing what he had said, he could see Ashley's startled expression, the way she took a step back.

' _Fuck, I really blew it this time...'_

But to his surprise, Ashley suddenly smiled. "Chris, I...that's...I didn't know, I always assumed..."

"Assumed what?"

"That you already had someone." She replied. "I; I've been wondering about these strange feelings I've been having, for a long time. When you just...said it there, it made sense. I love you too."

Chris gasped and then grinned and finally, both of them realizing their feelings, they moved closer and, gently, kissed.

* * *

Sam swallowed as she tried to gather herself, to keep her cool. Hannah was standing before her, glaring.

"Hannah..." She began, her voice cold.

Hannah shook her head; just as cold. "Sam."

"We need to talk?"

"Do we now?" Hannah replied, her voice making it quite clear what she thought.

Sam glared. "I'm trying to explain things here."

"Oh we need an explanation?" Hannah replied exasperated. "Here I thought you might be willing to apologize."

Sam flared up at once. "WHAT?! What would I have to apologize for!?"

Hannah's temper burst too, getting in Sam's face. "We _both_ have much to apologize for, but if you can't even admit…!"

Things might have escalated from there, given that both girls tempers were frayed. But suddenly they found themselves pulled apart.

"Hey, what the…?" Sam gasped as Josh pulled her back.

Hannah went through the same with Beth. "Get off me!"

But Beth's words left no room for argument. "Josh, take Sam away and talk to her, I'll talk with Hannah and neither of them are to be anywhere near each other until they're ready to behave like civilized adults."

With that, the two arguing lovers were taken away by the other two Washington siblings, forced their separate ways.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 11 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it would've been pretty bad, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

It wasn't until they were out of sight of Hannah and Beth that Josh let Sam go.

"Sammy..." He began.

Sam shook her head. "Josh, I..."

He quickly held up a hand. "Okay before you even try, I'm not putting up with anymore crap, from you or Hannah. Beth and I are done with this."

Sam sighed. "If Hannah would just listen to me, I..."

"She will, Beth's making sure of that." Josh explained. "but you have to admit, you didn't exactly help you case when you...continued to sneak around after she accused you of cheating on her."

Sam immediately deflated, sitting down and bowing her head, a look of sorrow covering her face.

"I...I was just..."

"I know what you were trying to do Sam, so does Beth." Josh explained. "But you know Hannah, she tends to overreact and freak out about practically everything."

Sam finally looked up at Josh. "I really handled this badly, huh?"

Josh smiled. "Not just you, Hannah as well, but it can be fixed. Unfortunately I think it's time to let the secret out. For both your sakes."

"Why not, it's near enough time anyway." Sam agreed with a soft smile."

Josh's smile widened. "That's good then, let's go, Beth should've finished talking to Hannah now."

Sam agreed and together they headed back, Sam hoped they could resolve this before the end of lunch, which was nearly over.

* * *

Hannah glared at her sister as Beth stepped back, once Sam and Josh were out of sight.

"Beth, this..."

"Stops here, Hannah." Beth snarled. "I'm sick fed up of you acting like this..."

"Sam was..."

"Out of line, yes." Beth agreed. "But so were you."

"Me?" Hannah gasped.

Her anger was rapidly fizzling out, especially when, no matter how hard she tried, she could never match her sister when it came to temper.

Beth shook her head. "Now look, Sam has been sneaking around yes, but she has NOT, been cheating on you. Honestly, I can't believe you'd assume that."

"What?"

"You've been friends with Sam for over ten years, you guys have been together for months." Beth explained. "Sam was so in love with you before you realized the truth that it actually hurt watching her pine after you. Yet you honestly believe she would cheat on you?"

Hannah slumped; shaking her head. "Oh God, when you just explain it like that...fuck, I've..."

"You both screwed this up. Now, I want you two to go and talk, properly, and put an end to this stupid fight." Beth explained firmly. "Sam will listen, Josh is gonna make sure of that, but you have to listen to her too."

"I will, you're right Beth." Hannah agreed at last, before biting her lip. "Oh and, I'm sorry."

Beth quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry, to me?"

"About mom and dad, the things you said at that dinner...You were right, but you know, I never asked them to play favourites with me." Hannah explained. "But I shouldn't have, took advantage of it."

Beth just smiled and hugged her sister, before guiding her back to Sam, it was time to resolve this once and for all.

* * *

Hannah bit her lip, feeling awkward all over again when she saw Sam. Sam however was wearing the same expression and soon the two girls were face to face. Beth and Josh stepped back, now it was just the two of them. But they knew Beth and Josh were still close at hand to listen and ensure things didn't get out of hand again.

"Hannah, I..." Sam began.

However at the same time Hannah spoke. "Sam..."

They both paused before laughing awkwardly.

"You first." Hannah said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I...I'm so sorry Hannah, for getting angry with you, for sneaking around and, making you think that way about me. I should've...we should've handled it better, but...I just want it to end, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too Sam, really sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of cheating, especially after...well, the way you felt about me for so long." Hannah replied. "I should've known better."

With soft smiles the two girls embraced tightly and gently kissed, finally reconciling. However Hannah couldn't help it, she had to know.

"But Sam, if you weren't cheating on me...What exactly where you doing when you were sneaking around?" She queried. "Some sort of secret?"

Sam laughed. "Yes actually, it's...well, you know what day it is, soon..."

"Yeah, my birthday, so...wait?" Hannah gasped.

"Yup...I've been planning a surprise party." Sam revealed with a laugh.

Hannah grinned, unable to believe she hadn't guessed it in the first place. But now, with the truth out and things finally better between them they kissed again, overjoyed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 12 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Sam grinned as she looked down over the list she had made on her phone, her list of things to do in preparation for Hannah's surprise birthday party.

She laughed. _'Well, the surprise is out now, but, Hannah still doesn't know exactly what I have planned.'_

She smiled as she looked around the room. It was large enough for all of them, not just the main group but many other assorted friends would be present.

' _Plenty of room, already spoke to the hotel staff, they've allowed us to book it for the night.'_ Sam reflected. _'Almost done now, just got a few more things to do.'_

She grinned wider as she looked over her list one more time and then turned to the only other two with her.

"Josh, Beth. Thanks for all your help." She said warmly.

Josh laughed. "No trouble, so...what is left to do?"

Sam looked over the list again and nodded slowly. "Alright, not that much left actually, just gotta ask the rest of the group if they can be here...already got all the other guests. Also gotta still get Hannah's birthday present from me."

"We've actually got most of the others, just Chris, Ashley and Emily now." Josh remarked.

Beth smirked. "Well, that's simple then, I'll go invite Emily, Josh could you handle Chris and Ashley?"

He nodded and they both smiled at Sam, who smiled back, now she just needed to get Hannah's gift.

* * *

Josh was still smiling as he made his way around to Chris' house. Knocking on the door he was greeted by a rather cheerful Mrs. Hartley.

"Ah, Josh, hello." She greeted him.

He nodded. "Mrs. Hartley, nice to see you again."

"Come in, come in." She said, stepping back letting him in. "Chris is...through in the living room."

Josh noted the way she paused and had a feeling she was trying to hold back something that was making her happy. She was certainly more cheerful than usual. He soon got his answer when he entered the living room and saw Chris there, with Ashley. The two them sprang up, eyes wide, when they saw Josh. Yet they 'forgot' to unlink their hands.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Well, well...I come here to ask you something Chris, looking to talk to Ash later and find the two of you together...what have we here?"

Both of them shared a look, blushing. Josh knew he didn't have to say anything, just wait.

Ashley stammered. "I, we...we were, we just..."

But Chris was the one who explained the truth. "Ash and I, we...we're together now..."

Josh grinned. "Well congratulations you two, about damn time, when were you gonna tell us?"

"Tomorrow." Ashley muttered.

"Well, I won't tell the others." Josh promised. "Now, the reason I'm here..."

They observed him expectantly and he grinned.

"Would you two feel like coming to Hannah's surprise birthday party this weekend?"

Their eyes widened before they laughed and heartily agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, finding Emily was a little harder than Beth thought, but she soon found her. Surprisingly Emily wasn't home yet, she was sitting outside a cafe near the school, a rather expensive cafe, typical of Emily.

"Hey Em." Beth greeted her, approaching with a grin.

Emily looked up and nodded, a strange flicker crossing her face. "Hi Beth, um, what's up?"

Not faltering in the slightest, Beth sat down. "Just thought I'd see how you were doing and…?"

"Don't bullshit Beth." Emily replied, although she was laughing. "I know you're angling for something, just tell me what it is?"

Beth shrugged. "Alright then. Do you wanna come to Hannah's birthday party this weekend, everyone else is gonna be there and..."

"Sure, I'd love to go." Emily replied at once with a grin.

Beth smiled, happy that things had gone much easier than she thought. Emily meanwhile was surprised by what just happened.

' _Whoa, what the hell, why did I agree so...so quickly...overeager much Em?'_ She wondered. _'And why am I still feeling that way, what the fuck is this.'_

But she couldn't see any answers to end her confusion, at least, not any that presented themselves right now. But she meant what she said, she would gladly go to Hannah's party, especially now she had heard Hannah and Sam were reconciled, she was getting fed up watching the two of them glaring at each other, truth be told.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 13 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, things are looking good now :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Beth grinned to herself as she checked her phone before looking around. They were in the hall, everything was ready for Hannah's birthday party. Beth smoothed down her clothes, a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank-top with low sleeves, still allowing her to show off her tattoo, she also still wore her favourite grey beanie along with black boots.

' _Okay, nearly time, better go make sure the others all know.'_ She thought before turning to her brother. "Josh."

Josh turned to her. "Hey Beth, what's the word?"

Josh had dressed up too of course, in jeans, a white T-shirt and black and white sneakers.

Beth smiled. "We need to spread the word, let everyone know, Sam just texted me, she and Hannah are nearly here."

"Excellent, time to get this party started, let's go." Josh replied with a laugh.

Beth rolled her eyes but nodded and soon they hurried around the hall, spreading the word, making sure others passed on the news. They reunited at the other end of the hall, near where Hannah would enter from. The rest of their group were all gathered there, Grinning like Cheshire Cats, hands linked, were Matt and Jess. Matt wore jeans, a black T-shirt with black shoes and a denim jacket while Jess made herself stunning as usual in a grey mini skirt, a pink sweater, black thigh-high stockings and beige sandals.

Nodding to them Beth looked around the rest of the group, Josh was grinning as he spoke to Chris and Ashley, likely teasing them again. Chris had opted for grey slacks, a light blue T-shirt and blue shoes while Ashley wore her usual combination of mini shorts, black in colour this time, and leggings, in this case red, along with a red T-shirt and blue shoes.

"Hey guys, okay get ready, they're nearly here."

Mike grinned. "Awesome, let's get started."

He had dressed up too, in dark jeans, a black T-shirt and white shoes. Beth turned to the last member of the group and bit her lip.

"Hi Em." She greeted the Asian girl.

Emily smiled, looking as awkward as Beth felt herself, yet still looking amazing in black leggings, a peach coloured sweater and grey ankle boots.

' _Wow, she looks amazing...again, but...oh concentrate Beth.'_ She told herself.

She was confused as to why she suddenly began feeling like this, but brushed it aside. Unbeknownst to her, Emily was observing her out the corner of her eye, a feeling of warmth spreading through her again, despite her efforts to ignore it.

It was then they heard Sam's voice and instantly everyone was quiet, watching at Sam entered, looking good in her black jeans and matching tank-top, her red hoodie tied around her waist, and black shoes. She leading a blindfolded Hannah into the hall, looking amazing in her blue leggings, black tank-top and pink shoes.

Beth smirked, knowing Sam had picked out that outfit herself and somehow convinced Hannah to wear it.

Hannah shifted awkwardly as Sam led her to the chair and sat her down.

"Sam, what's going on, really, blindfolding me, I..." She was saying.

Sam laughed. "Relax Hannah, you'll see soon enough, ready?"

Hannah nodded and Sam quickly whipped the blindfold off, just as everyone yelled.

"SURPRISE!"

Hannah screamed in shock and delight, her eyes lighting up as she looked around in amazement. Once more she felt guilt over how she had treated Sam, seeing the amazing thing her girlfriend had done for her. But she quickly recovered from that and soon the party was in full swing.

* * *

Ashley couldn't help but grin as she sipped her drink, her hand firmly linked with Chris' who turned to her and also grinned.

"Having fun?" He asked.

Ashley giggled. "Of course, all the more now we're together."

They both laughed and kissed softly, breaking apart by the sound of Josh sniggering.

"Oh Josh, c'mon." Ashley moaned.

Josh shook his head. "Sorry guys, I'm just so happy that you've finally realized it."

Chris shrugged. "Yeah and so are we, but there's no need to keep going on about it. Everyone else is..."

Ashley laughed. "Everyone else is staring and smirking Chris."

He groaned again but sighed and accepted the inevitable as Mike also showed up.

* * *

The party had been going on for some time, Hannah was clearly enjoying herself, despite not being used to the centre of attention of large crowds. Watching her sister and Sam as they chatted with some of the other guests, Beth grinned before turning back to Emily Matt and Jess.

"So, you absolutely sure about this guys?" She asked.

Jess laughed. "Of course, c'mon, we don't need to worry, we've all got rooms in this hotel. We don't need to drive, so let's enjoy it to the fullest."

Emily shook her head. "You three are so going down."

"Just relax and enjoy the game, Emily." Beth remarked with a laugh.

So with that, all four of them began to undertake their drinking game with enthusiasm.

* * *

Some time later, Hannah couldn't help but giggle as Sam led her through the crowd, an arm around her waist.

"Oh Hannah." Sam laughed softly.

Hannah shook her head. "I'm not that bad, I'll bet there are others worse."

Sam nodded. "True, very true."

A large number of the party goers were drunk, very drunk, but Hannah was merely tipsy and had promised Sam she wouldn't drink any more tonight.

Sam couldn't help but blush as she remembered that though, given Hannah's reasons.

' _Want to still be capable of having some_ real _fun with you tonight, she said.'_ Sam recalled.

Still she focused, pausing as she came to the table where Matt and Jess sat, wasted.

"Having fun you two?" She queried.

It was Jess who answered. "Oh you bet...urgh...where are...where's Em and Beth, they were here?"

That confused Sam, there was no sign of either girl. But as she knew they were both quite intelligent and knew they had rooms at the hotel, she wasn't overly worried. She would see them in the morning, of that she was sure.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 14 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Um, but things are getting better for everyone just now.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Feeling herself wake up Emily groaned.

' _Urgh, my head...I...fuck...'_ She thought in dismay.

Her head was pounding, her mouth was dry and she shifted under the sheets of the hotel bed, wincing at how loud they sounded.

She knew right away what the problem was. _'Hangover from hell, how much did I drink last night...damn Jess, Matt, Beth and their stupid drinking game, I...wait...'_

She began to realize just how the sheets felt against her and gasped. Despite the room spinning and her vision briefly peppering with black spots, Emily had sat upright, the sheets falling away until she was uncovered from the waist up.

"Shit." She muttered, blushing.

For her breasts were now on full display, she was naked, she was in a hotel bed, naked. The only consolation was she recognized the hotel room as her own one.

That drastically affected the statistics of what happened, looking around while trying to keep her head straight, fighting both panic and hangover, Emily's eyes landed on her underwear.

Getting out of bed, very self-conscious of her nakedness, very aware that, the most likely result, she had ended up hooking up with someone for a drunken one-night stand after Hannah's party last night.

She cursed her self-consciousness again. _'Here I go again, I've been in a situation like this and I still feel so embarrassed by the fact my tits are kinda small, that's the last thing I should worry about.'_

Grimacing she tried to focus.

All the same, she couldn't help but feel awkward again as she pulled on her black thong, well aware of how it clung to her, emphasizing the fullness and roundness of her ass. Shaking her head she pulled her white bra on just as she heard a door opening.

She turned quickly. _'Fuck!'_

The room spun again but she forced herself to focus and upon seeing the source of the noise, she felt as if the bottom of her stomach just plummeted.

"Em, you're awake"

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, observing her a little blearily, clearly also hungover, clad in only a pair of pink panties which clashed with her typical personality and a lacy black bra, was Beth Washington.

"Beth?" Emily choked out. "Did we…?"

Beth nodded. "Yeah, last night, we slept together. We were both drunk, so..."

But Emily didn't really hear what Beth said next, she was just lost in the overwhelming emotions that now churned inside her, she had slept with Beth, she had slept with the girl for whom she now finally realized what she felt.

' _Fuck I, I've been crushing on Beth all this time and...and...'_ She found herself thinking. _'I slept with my crush and I don't even remember.'_

Just the thought of that left her feeling a strong feeling of dismay, on top of all the awkwardness.

* * *

Later in the day, at a local diner, Matt entered the building, savouring the usual smell of the diner, the food smells that always made his heart dance. But he looked around, there was another important reason why he was here.

"Matt."

Turning he grinned and approached the booth where his girlfriend was waiting. Jess grinned at him, she looked amazing as usual, her hair in a loose ponytail, little make-up and wearing a red mid-thigh length dress with thigh-high fishnets and black flats.

"Hi Jess." He greeted her happily as he sat down. "So, what's up?"

He was surprised when Jess suddenly went serious, the smile leaving her face as she began to consider something. She looked deep in thought for a moment; something which Matt watched carefully, wondering what she wanted to talk about that was clearly so important to her.

"Matt, I..." She said at last, taking a deep breath. "We've been having fun together, really it's been great. But...I want it to be, more."

"More?"

She looked at him steadily. "I want us to be...serious, for us to be, _us_. Not just some...temporary relationship, or a fling or anything like that."

"Jess, you mean, you want us to have a serious and committed relationship?" Matt gasped.

She nodded and Matt smiled. It was clear they were both wary and somewhat worried, Jess was still in danger after all, according to the news the serial killer was still on the loose.

But Matt replied happily. "That's exactly what I want too Jess, I love you and wouldn't let that go for anything."

Returning his smile, Jess took his hands and they leaned close, gently kissing before making their orders, their lunch at the diner felt all the sweeter now they knew just how dedicated they were to each other now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 15 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah well, it's kinda awkward for the both of them remember.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Hannah grinned to herself as she stood in her room; it was time, she was getting ready for going out with Sam on their date that evening. She wanted to look nice, but remain comfortable; she knew Sam well enough now to know how much he cared, that she didn't have to fear how she looked, Sam always seemed to like her, no matter her appearance. Still smiling she made up her mind and began looking out her clothes.

As she did, her thoughts went to her plans. _'_ _I felt guilty going on this date with Sam, with_ _Beth acting so strange, something's up_ _, but_ _she and Josh_ _insisted I go, said we'd planned it ages ago, we shouldn't cancel at the last minute. I just hope, c'mon Hannah focus, remember what you have planned tonight._

Feeling making up her mind and still blushing at Josh's usual teasing, almost as if her brother somehow knew what she and Sam had planned, she finished getting dressed. She was now wearing a black mid-thigh length skirt she knew would get Sam hot and bothers, a black blouse and simple black slip-ons. Satisfied she grabbed the last few things she'd need and left the room, heading for Sam's car which she had spotted parked in the driveway out her window.

* * *

Seated outside in her car, Sam smiled lightly, mentally preparing herself. As usual, whenever she thought about Hannah, about their relationship she was always amazed and still had the same lingering doubts. She always worried she wasn't good enough for her, always felt Hannah deserved better.

Nevertheless she wanted this to go right. _'It's going to be okay, Hannah asked me for this...it, I just hope..._ _Relax Sam, you're not gonna screw this up_ _.'_

She told herself to stick to the plan as she looked down at her clothes, a red sweater and red leggings, black shoes and she had styled her hair up in a bun.

Satisfied she nodded. _'Good, alright, that looks good..._ _Let's, let's go, let's do this._ _'_

She had been doing that several times already, but soon those thoughts were driven from her mind when she saw Hannah emerge.

' _Oh my God she looks so...that.'_ Sam couldn't help herself when her eyes slid over Hannah's bare legs in her skirt. _'That little minx, she knows what she's doing to me.'_

Sure enough Hannah had a devious smirk as she got in the car, making sure Sam got a good view of her thigh as she did so.

"Hey." She greeted her girlfriend with a wink.

Sam laughed. "Hi there, so, shall we get going?"

Hannah nodded and Sam began to drive, heading for their date.

* * *

Driving in silence, they felt themselves relax, comfortable with each other and were contented. As they drove their thoughts were indeed on each other; but for once, they were clearer than ever before and both were thinking not only about the date, but also their plans afterwards. Finally, after some time, they arrived at the restaurant, were shown to their table and gave their orders. As they sat waiting their minds continued to work, running through their plans.

' _I can't believe we're really here, oh, I hope this all goes well...After everything that's happened, I just...I want this to go right.'_ Hannah thought to herself.

The meal arrived and they enjoyed themselves, everything was going well; it was clear a good night was being had by both of them. The food was amazing, Hannah was getting a kick out of teasing Sam, brushing one of her legs against Sam's hand whenever said hand went under the table, Sam's smouldering looks at Hannah.

While they were eating, as time marched on, Sam smiled, quietly exhaling.

' _Alright, this is going great, but...I am still a bit worried.'_

She turned to her girlfriend. "Hannah..."

"Hmm, yeah?"

She bit her lip, then the words came. "I just...I love you, nothing will ever change that. But, about tonight, are you sure you…?"

She found herself stumbling over her words and was afraid she hadn't come across clearly enough. Hannah however was smiling and leaned in closer.

"Sam..." She whispered; smiling.

She tensed, seeing her smile and was hopeful.

"I have never been more ready. I know we are, don't worry." She told her. "I'm nervous too; but I know we can do it."

Sam grinned and nodded and, both deciding to take advantage of their current position, closed the gap between them and began to kiss. All their excitement for their plans after the movie grew even more intense and as they settled back, resuming their meal, neither of them could keep the grins from their faces for very long.

* * *

Back at Sam's mercifully empty house, they made their way inside and upstairs, heading for Sam's room.

Hannah couldn't help but grin as they did so. _'This is it, we're, we're finally going to...'_

Taking her hand Sam also grinned.

"Let's go." She whispered.

She nodded and together they entered her room, the door was soon closed and they wasted no time, the moment their lips locked they let their passion take over, separating only when needed and before long, they stood by Sam's bed, gazing fondly into each other's eyes. Sam looked carefully at Hannah, waiting for her sign. Hannah knew this and smiled.

"I'm ready." Hannah whispered.

It was all Sam needed to hear, she resumed kissing Hannah as they began to undress and soon feel, naked, onto Sam's bed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 16 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Stalking the school corridors, Erin Winston glared as she found herself deep in thought.

' _I can't believe this...How could Beth just...reject me like that. She's mine, what's all this nonsense about being interested in someone else. No one else is anywhere near good enough for her.'_ She thought bitterly.

She turned the corner and headed down yet another corridor, all the while still lamenting her bitter rejection and the anger that came with it. Wishing she could figure out a way to fix this.

She scowled as she stopped and leaned against the wall. _'Honestly, can't believe Beth is even trying that desperate line, claiming she has someone, how the hell can she...Who even is it, I mean...'_

She stopped however as she overheard the pair of girls walking past her, gossiping. She'd heard about Hannah Washington's birthday party, those two girls had clearly been at the party and were talking about it.

Then Erin heard something that caught her attention. "Did you hear about what happened the morning after the party, Emily Davis was spotted running out of Beth Washington's hotel room."

The second girl gasped. "No way, and Beth is, you think they, you that Emily is…?"

But Erin didn't hear anymore, she was frozen on the spot with anger and fury at what she had just heard.

' _What the fuck, that skank, Emily Davis, no fucking way!?'_ She thought in a fury. _''She can not steal Beth from me, she's nothing, oh that bitch has got it coming, how dare she do this, Beth is MINE!'_

Erin's mind began to race at once, already planning the one thing that mattered now, revenge.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, another person was thinking about the party, specifically their role in it, especially the following morning.

' _God, what did I do…?'_ Beth thought forlornly. _'Just what really happened that night...Emily and I got wasted playing that drinking game with Matt and Jess. We, we slept together, but...'_

She bit her lip as she stood outside her class; waiting for it to begin. She kept trying to push away the uneasy thoughts in her mind. But they lingered on, leaving her with a feeling of uncertainty and worries. She had carefully avoided looking Emily in the eye this morning; Emily had actually been doing the same. The two of them clearly still had vivid memories of seeing each other the following morning, of seeing so much of each other.

' _But that's the question, I know I'm into girls and...fuck I've fallen for her, I'm in love with Emily...But, but does she...even like me, is she even into girls?'_ Beth wondered to herself.

She didn't deny, she had strong feelings for Emily; she was certain of that now. But not knowing how Emily felt in return; especially with this new awkwardness between them, it left her feeling worried.

The pertinent question echoed in her mind. _'Does Emily really like me, or was she just drunk?'_

She grimaced, the regret and guilt bubbling up inside her as she considered how she felt, as if she had taken advantage of Emily.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 17 of my Until Dawn story, be ready for some drama now.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, she does know how she feels, it's Emily's feelings she's unsure about :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Walking through the school corridors, seeking her prey, Erin Winston smiled to herself.

' _Of course with mom as a doctor it was easy to sneak what I needed from her workplace, after making sure I knew how it worked. Everything is going perfectly, just need to...ah.'_ She thought stopping as she saw Emily.

She scoffed as she saw the girl walking down the school corridor, clad in a black ankle length skirt, a pink sweater and blue sandals.

Erin shook her head. _'You have got to be kidding me, dressing so conservatively, please, everybody knows you're a slut, Davis, innocent clothes like that won't fool them. Nor will it do you any favours, you want Beth, you gotta go sexy, like me.'_

She grinned as she smoothed her own clothes, a pair of tight dark leggings, a white tank-top, a navy blue unbuttoned shirt over that and black tennis shoes. Not her most revealing or sexiest clothes, but still pretty hot. But she shook her head, she had to put her plan into action and so approached Emily.

"Hey, Em..." She called out.

Emily turned to face, her, raising an eyebrow and then narrowing her eyes when she saw Erin.

"What do you want?" She asked darkly. "And only my friends get to call me that."

' _It's a wonder you have any, bitch.'_ Erin thought nastily but spoke sweetly. "Oops, sorry, I just..."

But it was clear from her expression, that Emily was having none of it.

She stepped right up to Erin, getting in her face.

"You think I don't know what you've been doing, your...desperation towards Beth, the things you said to her." Emily growled. "You think I don't know you've been talking about me behind my back, insulting me."

"I know, I know, I should've...I'm sorry, okay, I just..." Erin bust out, all the while thinking. _'It's only insulting when it's false you dumb slut.'_

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, sorry, like that's..."

Erin looked around, pretending to be worried. "Can we not do this here, I know somewhere we can talk about this properly, make up and fix this, out of sight...we don't want people making more rumours, do we?"

Emily huffed but shrugged. "Fine, whatever, let's go to this...place."

Erin nodded and led the way, smiling. Emily followed, suspicious, but her curiosity overwhelmed her, she wondered what Erin really had to say. Erin led the way, already thinking gleefully to herself.

' _Stupid skank bitch is supposed to be smart, yet she's so gullible. Just get her here, out of the way and then I'll make sure she can't interfere anymore.'_ She told herself. _'After this Beth will be all mine.'_

Still keeping her fake smile in place, she led the way into the empty classroom, in an empty part of the school and shut the door behind Emily once the girl entered, it was time.

Leaning against a nearby desk as Erin set her bag down and stood nearby, Emily eyed her carefully.

"So, let's hear it then, what do you really wanna say?"

Erin gave her a smile, a sickeningly sweet smile that instantly put Emily on her guard. It was so obviously fake.

Even Erin's words sounded fake. "I just...feel bad, things got out of hand, I lost track of what was really going on. I don't enjoy, hurting people, alright."

"You don't?" Emily queried, openly incredulous.

"I really don't." Erin replied, sweetly. "I should've thought my actions through; I was just...jealous. I really like Beth and the seeing the two of you hang out, I started to get paranoid and..."

Emily glared. _'Oh so she just makes assumptions now; urgh, this is not the time for me to have these confusing feelings. I've had it with this bitch.'_

"So, Emily; I was hoping you could help me..." Erin began.

But Emily decided now was the time. "Help you what, make a move on Beth; you've got some nerve."

"What, I just…?"

"You're a liar and not a very good one. It's written all over your face." Emily snapped. "You aren't sorry, you're just trying to sweet talk me and make me lower my guard, well it isn't happening."

Erin glared, all pretence dropped. "I'm giving you one chance, whore!"

"Fuck you."

With that Emily stood up from the desk and began to stalk towards the door. Erin meanwhile pulled out the cloth from her bag, which she had discreetly soaked with the bottle of sedative she had stashed inside.

Emily had barely reached the door when suddenly Erin struck, grabbing her. Before Emily could react Erin had an arm wrapped tightly around her, pinning Emily's arms to her sides.

"Wha-MRUGH!?" She screamed before the strong smelling cloth covered her mouth and nose.

"Don't fight it, bitch!" Erin yelled.

But Emily did just that, struggling with all her might, kicking her legs, despite the restrictions her skirt caused her.

"Knock it off!" Erin demanded. "Just breath it in!"

"MMMMMM MMMMMMMM!" Emily shrieked.

Erin did not let up however, forcing Emily to the floor as she tightened her grip. "Shut up, shut up!"

"MMMMM!" Emily screamed before feeling faint. "Mmm mm..."

Her screamed faded away as her eyelids drooped and shut and finally she stopped struggling, out cold. Putting the sedative soaked cloth away, Erin checked and verified Emily was indeed unconscious and quickly got to work pulling off the girls sandals before removing her sweater, undressing her victim.

' _All part of the plan, once I'm done, you won't ever get in the way of me and Beth again.'_ Erin through vindictively as she finally slid Emily's skirt off.

Emily now lay on the floor, clad in only a pair of white panties and a pink bra.

Erin rolled her eyes. _'Pathetic, even pretending she's all good girl with her undies, instead of wearing her usual slutty thongs. Also, a pink bra, that so does not match your skin tone honey.'_

Rolling her eyes Erin turned back to her bag and pulled out the first of several lengths of rope. She was now ready to begin the next step of her plan.

* * *

End of chapter, evil cliffhanger strikes, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 18 of my Until Dawn story, the drama continues.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah well, there's still more to come.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she's in a very...unfortunate spot right now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Smirking at her helpless, underwear clad captive, Erin quickly got to work. She knelt down and, with Emily face down, pulled the girl's arms behind her back, crossing her wrists. She then used some of the rope she had removed from her bag to quickly tied Emily's wrists together before moving further up and securing Emily's arms at the elbows.

' _Wow, very flexible.'_ She thought with a smirk.

Continuing with her task she rolled Emily onto her back and lifted the girl's legs up, tying them together at the ankles, below the knees and around the thighs.

Erin shook her head. _'Urgh, more reasons to hate this bitch, her legs are so damn smooth...'_

Sitting Emily upright Erin further secured her, binding her arms to her side as she tied Emily's torso with the remaining ropes, securing them above and below Emily's breasts, while this made them stand out more, it did not draw more ire from Erin.

Just the opposite in fact. _'Ah now that's much better. How can she think Beth's interested in those puny things. I have way bigger tits.'_

Satisfied with this victory Erin put the finishing touches to this step of her plan, shoving a balled up rag into Emily's mouth before sealing it with several strips of duct tape, gagging the Asian girl. She then stood up and grabbed one more item from her bag, now waiting for Emily to wake up for the final step of the plan.

* * *

Waking up after what she had experienced was not a pleasant experience. She had anticipated something terrible happening and she was not disappointed.

' _Urgh that bitch...wait, why am I so cold, why...I can't move!'_ Her thoughts raced as she panicked and then realized the full gravity of her situation when she tried to scream. "MMMMMMMM!"

Her eyes were wide as she finally realized, to her horror, what had happened. After knocking her out, Erin Winston had stripped her to her underwear, tied her up and gagged her.

' _That bitch.'_

"Good, you're awake."

"MMMMMMM!" Emily screamed in outrage.

For there she was, standing over her, smirking, Erin Winston.

"I think this is much better, don't you...you're where you belong, slut." Erin remarked.

Emily glowered at the girl, she did not reply, not wanting to give her the satisfaction. But that didn't stop her struggling, trying so hard to pull herself free of the ropes binding her.

"Yup, this is where you belong, tied up in your undies, your big fat mouth kept shut..." Erin continued before shaking her head. "I honestly can't believe you thought you had a chance, so many mistakes, and only a few things going for you."

Emily continued to ignore her, until she heard the next words.

"As if Beth would fall for a desperate slut like you. With your body." She said.

Emily tensed, her fury building.

Erin shrugged as if sensing this and relishing it.

"Where should I start...okay I'll admit, the lovely tan skin is a nice touch, and that's some ass you've got there." She remarked.

Emily felt her face heat up at that. "MM MMMMMMM!"

Erin just laughed and Emily let her distaste be known as she felt the material in her mouth.

"Oh that's just some rag don't worry, not my panties, or yours...although a whore like you would probably enjoy that." Erin continued her taunting. "Anyway, how do you expect to win anyone over, with such puny breasts and those thighs and stomach, a little pudgy don't you think?"

Emily knew that was mostly a lie, except the comment about her breasts. "MMMMMMMM MM MMMMMMMM!"

She struggled again, more desperately this time, trying to use her strength to break the ropes, she even tried to do so with her legs.

Seeing this Erin scoffed. "That won't work this time. I know you're used to opening your legs and getting what you want, but this isn't something you can whore your way out of."

"MMMM MMMMMMMM!" Emily shrieked in outrage.

But very soon her rage gave way to fear. For Erin had revealed the last step in her plan, revealing what she had taken from her bag.

"Smile." She teased.

It was a camera and she was already taking pictures, pictures of Emily in this humiliating state.

Emily at once began to freak out, but her struggles merely made things better for Erin, giving her even better pictures. Breathing heavily through her gag, no longer struggling, red faced, sweating and watching Erin with wide, fearful eyes, Emily wondered how this could get worse.

Erin soon told her. "I'm sure it's obvious but, just so you know. From now on you stay the hell away from Beth, she is mine. If you try to interfere...the pictures go public, imagine that, everyone seeing you like this."

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Emily moaned, dismay filling her. _'No, please, anything but that...'_

Erin was still smirking as she put the camera away. "Soon have those pictures transferred off the camera, onto something that'll make it easy for me to do just what I said. So remember, back off."

With that she packed up her bag, leaving Emily to wallow in her despair. Until, that was, she saw Erin heading towards the door.

"MMMM!" She cried out.

Erin looked over her shoulder. "I don't care about you, you have a chance, blew it, I'm leaving, you better hope nobody comes here, sees you like this. Have fun."

With that she left, closing the door behind her, Emily shrieked into her gag, then froze. If someone heard she would be in trouble. But she couldn't stay like this, if anyone say her in such humiliating circumstances, she'd never live it down. She immediately began to struggle again, only this time, trying to keep quiet.

* * *

Emily wasn't sure how long it took, but with school over for the day, she had got lucky, mostly. After a long time struggling she finally got her hands free and soon, with some effort was able to get all the other ropes off. Standing up she practically ripped the tape off her mouth and spat out the cloth stuffed in there.

' _Fuck, that bitch, I can't believe she...oh Thank God.'_ Emily thought.

Relief flooded her as she found her clothes, tucked away under the teacher's desk. Quickly pulling them on she exited the classroom, but then stopped. She realized that she may have got free, but her nightmare was nowhere near over, it was already too late. The damage was done and she was trapped, Erin had won.

* * *

End of chapter, looks like Emily is still in trouble, what could happen next, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 19 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes, indeed, things are still not good for her.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, I know :(**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

It had been three days since Erin had allowed herself that moment of glorious revenge over Emily Davis. She had smirked every time she saw the girl in the halls at school. The way the girl flushed and looked away from her, the fear, the way she was able to hold her blackmail material over the girl. It was all so delicious. She had transferred the photos from the camera, which was now empty, to a USB drive she kept constantly on her person.

' _That way, the bitch can't get her hands on it and I can taunt her with it whenever I want.'_ Erin reflected with a devious smirk.

She stood outside the school, it was lunch time and, outside the school, sitting alone for the moment, by the bleachers on the track field, was Beth Washington. Erin was glad her scheme worked, despite Beth's confusion about it, Emily had steered clear.

Now Erin was set to make her move. She looked down at her outfit, the perfect seduction outfit she was sure, a pair of white short shorts, a black tank-top that showed a good amount of cleavage and white sandals. She grinned and approached Beth, ready to begin her task of making Beth finally realize they were meant to be.

As she did so she considered Beth's outfit. _'Oh dear, we need to get you a new wardrobe Beth, something more...revealing, definitely.'_

As she said that, she observed Beth's ripped jeans, a black T-shirt displaying one of Beth's favourite bands and simple scuffed grey sneakers.

That was something she had to admit stumped her, why a woman coming from such wealth, as Beth did, would dress like a total hobo at times. She also couldn't understand this covering up thing Beth did, she had a killer body, she was supposed to flaunt it.

But she'd educate the girl on that later, first she had to help her see the truth first.

"Hey Beth." She purred as she finally reached her.

Looking up from her phone Beth started, then she saw Erin.

"Oh, Erin..." She began, sounding hesitant.

Batting her eyes Erin smiled. "That's right, so, I just came to..."

"Now wait, hold on, we've already spoken about this." Beth began.

Erin shook her head. "Don't worry, there won't be any trouble I'm sure. It's not like there's, anyone else to worry about.

Beth paused at that, narrowing her eyes, suddenly suspicious, as well as confused.

"So listen, I was hoping you had some time to actually think." Erin was saying. "You see, we are..."

"Hold it."

They both turned to see none other than Emily standing there, looking desperate. Erin scoffed as she noted Emily's outfit, dark jeans, a white T-shirt and blue sandals.

' _Dressing like that doesn't make you less of a slut, you dumb bitch.'_ She thought bitterly. "What are you doing here Emily, don't you have...other matters to think about."

"You..." Emily began.

But for Beth, it was now a certainty something wasn't right here.

Emily wasn't sure what came over her, it just happened, she had seen Erin flirting with Beth and, despite herself, came over to intervene. She could feel all her emotions in turmoil inside her; yet the risks of doing this, Erin could expose her to the whole school, ruin her.

"You just..." Emily tried again.

But she froze up, for Erin was smirking at her, casually letting her see the USB drive in her hand.

"Now come on Emily, you've got bigger problems." She remarked. "Just accept it, nobody is interested in you, so just go back to your books and all that stuff."

Emily grit her teeth, shifting awkwardly. Beth knew something was wrong, very wrong, for Emily to be acting like this. She carefully observed Erin as she spoke, noting the USB drive.

' _Urgh, that bitch, she's doing this on purpose, trying to torment me.'_ Emily realized.

Then something happened, something which made her feel worse.

"Hey, Erin." Beth suddenly said, her tone rather...flirtatious. "I believe there was something we needed to talk about?"

Turning to her, Erin beamed. "Oh yes indeed, so, you've finally realized."

Beth had stood up from her spot and was approaching Erin, smiling devilishly.

"Finally realized what?" Beth remarked coyly as she finally closed the gap between her and Erin.

Emily felt like her heart was being crushed, tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall. It was a nightmare, but at the same time she couldn't look away.

Then it was like someone flipped a switch, Beth's expression changed and she suddenly pushed Erin back, stepping towards Emily. There, in her hand, held triumphantly, was the USB drive. Emily couldn't believe it as Beth handed it to her.

"You honestly thought I'd _ever_ like you, after all you did?" Beth snarled. "The stuff you said about Emily, the way you treat her and others. I realized the moment Emily began acting weird, you had some sort of blackmail on her, you just had to give it away. Well now you've lost it, we'll be keeping that."

Erin froze, eyes wide as she realized just how easily and quickly her plan was collapsing. She hadn't anticipated this.

"No, Beth, we..." She gasped.

Beth snapped. "Shut up, I'm done talking to you, bitch."

She couldn't accept that Beth actually felt this way.

Blushing Emily then admitted. "You have no idea how much embarrassment and god knows what else you saved me from Beth. That bitch took pictures of me tied up and gagged in my underwear, they're all on here."

"She what?" Beth burst out. "Oh big mistake. You know we can go to the police with this Erin, get you charged with kidnapping, at the very least."

Erin froze, eyes wide; terrified. For Emily and Beth that was enough. They'd decide another time if they actually would press charges, but for now they simply walked away, Emily pocketing the USB drive that held her doom on it; it was now safe.

Erin was left alone and terrified and Emily couldn't help but smile, relieved that at last, the tables had been turned.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 20 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: No she has stopped, she has been defeated, it was perfectly clear.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Heading back towards the school, Emily could scarcely believe what had happened. Yet there she was, holding the USB drive that held the pictures of her utter humiliation. Beth had saved her from that nightmare, tricking Erin and now they were entering the school building, having left Erin in a state of utter fear.

"I still can't believe we, wow..." Emily gasped with a grin.

Beth smirked. "I knew the moment she approached something wasn't right; then, seeing how you reacted, I realized she was holding something over you. It all just came together there and I knew I had to act."

Emily nodded, relieved. "Thanks for this Beth, really."

"Still can't believe the bitch did that to you; urgh..." Beth groaned. "So, what are you gonna do, will you report her to the police?"

Emily glowered as she glanced back over her shoulder, to where Erin was still where they left her, now pacing back and forth, clearly panicked.

"You know what, fuck it, I will. She deserves it." Emily replied at last.

Beth nodded. "Sounds good to me, I'll back you up if you want."

Emily smiled. "Thanks, God I..."

She could feel her face heating up and knew exactly why. She looked over at Beth and noted her expression; she seemed to be lost in thought, biting her lip, considering something and Emily could swear Beth Washington was blushing, just like she was.

There was an awkward silence as Emily pocketed the USB drive and they both found themselves seated on the floor, in one of the corridors. Emily continued to ponder to herself.

' _Urgh, this has got so far out of hand I can't believe it. That Erin Winston would resort to that.'_ Emily reflected. _'But I, I still feel so...urgh, I can't lie anymore, I know it now. I'm in love, with Beth Washington. She is so, I should...urgh, get a hold of yourself Em. How are you gonna tell Beth the truth when you can't keep your thoughts straight.'_

Even as she thought this, her gaze was directed towards Beth; taking in her features, the shape of her jawline, the way she casually brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ears. The way her facial features came together in such a perfect way. Letting her gaze slide down, Emily smiled lightly as she regarded Beth's tattoo once again. She couldn't help but admire Beth's willingness to get such a tattoo, in direct defiance of her parents.

Emily suppressed a sigh. _'It just adds to what makes her so...amazing; partly why I feel so...drawn to her._ _I've never dared to, but Beth makes me feel so...'_

She never finished that thought, as her face felt hotter than ever and she began to wonder what to say. Meanwhile Beth was thinking on her own feelings.

' _I still don't know what it was that drew me to her...but when I'm near Emily, I just feel so...incredible, alive. Yet after the party we; and then with Erin doing this, it feels...God am I even right saying this.'_ She fretted.

Unable to take it anymore, the two of them soon decided, at the same time, to reveal the truth to each other.

They inadvertently tried to explain at the exact same time, turning to each other.

"Emily."

"Beth."

They froze, realizing what they had done and both blushed again before finally shaking their heads as Beth then spoke.

"You first, Em." She said.

Smiling lightly, Emily spoke up. "Thanks. So, um, I just wanna say. I mean, I just...God this is hard."

"Take your time, we still have a lot of time left for lunch." Beth replied.

"True." She laughed. "So, um...the truth is, for a while I've been, feeling strange around you. I never knew what it was at first, but it was recently that I managed to figure it out. When I did so however, Erin had attacked me."

Beth froze and Emily feared she'd made a mistake; but then Beth revealed the truth.

"God, Emily, that's...I've been feeling the same way around you, for so long. I've been feeling so guilty since we slept together at the party, because I thought I'd taken advantage of you." She burst out. "But you're saying you, that you feel..."

Emily gaped at this, before nodding, the two of them finally realized the truth, they finally realized just what they felt for each other. It was then they finally allowed themselves to act on their emotions and finally become a couple, sealing the moment as they moved closer and, after only a brief hesitation, they kissed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 21 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Emily almost couldn't believe it; the feelings within her were almost impossible to describe; it was the end of the school day and ever since lunch, Emily had been so full of joy and amazement that she knew people were noticing and whispering. But she didn't care; right now, only one thing truly mattered to her. Beth Washington, the girl she had been crushing on, felt the same way, not only that, they had both admitted as such to each other. They had just formed their relationship, they were finally together.

' _I honestly still can't believe it, all this time, if I'd just realized...but then Beth wasn't so sure either, could we have…?'_ She wondered to herself. _'Urgh, I suppose it really was worth it, suffering that Erin bitch's actions, considering what it led to.'_

Her smile returned as she left the school building to find Beth waiting for her.

"Hey there." She greeted with a grin.

Emily grinned back. "Hey, what's up?"

Beth then inquired. "You're not in a rush to go home are you?"

"No, why?" Emily replied, shaking her head.

"I thought we could go hang out." Beth replied. "Now that we're together and all...we really should get to know each other...more deeply, you know?"

Emily couldn't agree more and so, linking hands, much to the surprise of those that could see them, the couple left the school together.

* * *

Emily had to admit; she hadn't expected it to be so peaceful, but it was. Beth had led her to a secluded spot that was situated in the woods near school. From their current position, seated at the base of a large tree, they could see the school below them.

' _It's...wow, okay, never was much one for nature, but it's actually kinda cool here...and hearing all those sounds...'_ Emily reflected.

She had to admit she felt more relaxed than she usually did. She snapped back to reality however when Beth spoke.

"So...the reason we came here. We already know quite a bit about each other, obviously, but...family wise?"

Emily tensed; that wasn't the best topic to start off with.

Still she tried to keep her voice level as she replied. "My family are...well, busy."

"Busy?"

"I mean they're never there. I'm the third of four children, an older brother, an older sister and a younger brother. I rarely see any of them or my parents." Emily explained. "They're always busy with work, busy with college or out with their friends...But it's better that way. Then I don't have to listen to them comparing me to my siblings, especially my younger brother, or how no matter how hard I try, it's not good enough."

Beth hissed; she suddenly realized now the very source of Emily's driven nature, her need to be the best at everything and the cold harsh way she reacted to most things. It was all a shield.

She bit her lip, still dwelling on that when Emily turned to her.

"So what about you?" She asked. "Any...family secrets I should know? What's it like being the daughter of famous movie director Bob Washington?"

Beth sighed and bowed her head; she had started this, it was only fair Emily asked.

Beth simply replied honestly. "It sucks. My parents are also hardly ever around and when they are...they're strict as hell. They fawn all over Hannah, while Josh and I are, barely noticed."

Emily felt her face fall, hearing that. "God Beth, that's...I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"It's alright, you didn't know. Besides I asked you." Beth replied. "But, they're still family, which means, now that we're together…?"

Emily groaned. "Oh fuck, yeah, you're right...shit, do your parents know…?"

"Yeah, and they're...okay with it. I mean, they don't make a big deal out of it or anything, they're just, accepting." Beth replied.

Emily bowed her head. "I haven't even told my parents; shit I didn't even realize myself until I finally understood what I was feeling for you."  
Beth wasn't sure what to say, but she reached out to Emily, surprising the girl. But she then nodded and relaxed, leaning against Beth as Beth kept her arm wrapped around her. They would find away, of that they were both certain.

* * *

So it was the following day, Saturday, the couple soon met up again, this time in the small park near where Emily lived. Emily had been sitting waiting for only a few minutes before Beth arrived. Both smiling they hugged and stepped back, Beth trying to gauge Emily's current state of mind.

"So, um…?"

Emily smiled lightly. "Well, by some miracle the family is home; I...I told them, they took it rather well I think. They didn't start shouting or cursing, or try to throw me out or anything."

"Sorta like mine then?" Beth queried and when Emily nodded, she continued. "Well, guess there's no sense in delaying things, huh?"

"Right, this is only the first part after all." Emily replied. "Still got round two."

Beth nodded and, readying themselves, the couple made their way to Emily's home. It was time for Beth to meet Emily's family as her girlfriend. Then afterwards, they would be meeting Beth's family, for the very same reason.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 22 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah well, more of an extension of the backstory already provided for both girls.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Emily smiled lightly to herself as she stood in her room; it was time, she was getting ready for going out with Beth on their date that evening. She wanted to look nice, appearance was important after all; she knew Beth well enough now to know how much she cared, that she didn't have to fear how she looked, Beth always seemed to like her, no matter her appearance. Still smiling she made up her mind and began looking out her clothes.

As she did, her thoughts went to her plans. _'_ _I_ _can't believe we're finally doing this, it's been so long coming and yet, feels so short...it feels like only yesterday I saw her coming into school with that tattoo...'_

Still smiling at the memory, very sure of that being the moment her crush on Beth started, she finished getting dressed. She was now wearing a black mid-thigh length dress and black heels, simple yet classy and certainly enough to draw Beth's attention to Emily's long legs. Satisfied she grabbed and pulled on her pearl necklace, heading for Beth's car which she had spotted parked in the driveway out her window.

* * *

Seated outside in her car, Beth smiled lightly, mentally preparing herself. As usual, whenever she thought about Emily, about their relationship she was always amazed and still wondered sometimes how it had taken them so long to get to this stage.

Nevertheless she wanted this to go right. _'_ _We were crushing on and pining for each other for so long, never realizing what the other was doing_ _._ _But maybe it's better that way, especially with what Erin did. It might've been worse if we got together sooner, Erin might have been more drastic._ _'_

She smiled lightly, recalling the effort she had put into this date as she looked down at her clothes, a black blouse with matching dress pants, black heels and she had styled her hair up.

Satisfied she nodded. _'Good, alright, that looks good..._ _The surprise on the rest of the family's face when I came out wearing something...classy for once_ _._ _'_

She grinned at that memory, at the stunned disbelief she even owned such clothes, but soon those thoughts were driven from her mind when she saw Emily emerge.

' _Oh my God she looks so...that.'_ Beth couldn't help herself when her eyes slid over Emily's bare legs in her short dress. _'That little minx, she knows what she's doing to me.'_

Sure enough Emily had a devious smirk as she got in the car, making sure Beth got a good view of her thigh as she did so.

"Hey." She greeted her girlfriend with a wink.

Beth laughed. "Hi there, so, shall we get going?"

Emily nodded and Beth began to drive, heading for their date. They were in fact heading to the same restaurant Sam and Hannah had gone to. After hearing Hannah talk about it so much, Beth was eager to try it herself.

* * *

Driving in silence, they felt themselves relax, comfortable with each other and were contented. As they drove their thoughts were indeed on each other; but for once, they were clearer than ever before and both were thinking not only about the date, but also their possible futures now that they were together. Finally, after some time, they arrived at the restaurant, were shown to their table and gave their orders. As they sat waiting their minds continued to work, running through their plans.

' _I can't believe we're really here, oh, I hope this all goes well...After everything that's happened, I just...I want this to go right.'_ Emily thought to herself.

The meal arrived and they enjoyed themselves, everything was going well; it was clear a good night was being had by both of them. The food was amazing, Emily was getting a kick out of teasing Beth, brushing one of her legs against Beth's hand whenever said hand went under the table, Beth's smouldering looks at Emily.

While they were eating, as time marched on, Beth smiled, quietly exhaling.

' _Alright, this is going great, but...I am still a bit worried.'_

She turned to her girlfriend. "Emily..."

"Hmm, yeah?"

She bit her lip, then the words came. "I just...I love you, I think I have for some time but never knew how to say it and...well, I don't know if..."

She found herself stumbling over her words and was afraid she hadn't come across clearly enough. Emily however was smiling and leaned in closer.

"Beth..." She whispered; smiling.

She tensed, seeing her smile and was hopeful.

"You know I'm not one for all that...mushy stuff and you aren't too. Don't force yourself" She told her. "You don't have to tell me, I can feel how much you love, see it...But I love you too and I hope you notice, like I do, just how much."

Beth grinned and nodded and, both deciding to take advantage of their current position, closed the gap between them and began to kiss. All their excitement for their date grew even more intense and as they settled back, resuming their meal, neither of them could keep the grins from their faces for very long.

* * *

In all it had been a very enjoyable night for both girls. Returning to the Davis house which was in total darkness, Emily had to admit. Even the complete absence of her family did not dampen her happiness.

' _I was worried but, when they met Beth, when I introduced her as my girlfriend...things went okay I guess, there wasn't any, anger or problems at least.'_ Emily recalled.

Beth smiled lightly. _'That was an amazing night; I'm just glad Emily enjoyed ourselves and that at least one obstacle...the parent introductions, went well enough. Mom and dad didn't seem to have any problem, Josh and Hannah were surprised but...'_

Still smiling as she parked she and Emily got out the car and approached the front door.

"Well, I guess this is good night." She said.

Emily nodded and they kissed deeply; parting only when they needed to breathe.

"Yeah, good night." Emily said. "Oh, I'll be...kinda busy tomorrow, so, I won't really be able to see you. But we can still talk on the phone. However...at school, I _might_ have a surprise for you."

That caught Beth's attention, but she could tell Emily wouldn't reveal any more at present. As she drove back home she smirked, now she was intrigued and looking forward to school, wondering what Emily had planned.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 23 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Emily smirked to herself as she stood before her bedroom mirror. It was another day at school and it was time for her to show Beth the surprise she had planned. The previous day, she had decided to take the plunge and do something she'd never considered before, in the hopes of becoming even closer to Beth.

She quickly checked her outfit, making sure said surprise was visible. She stood before the mirror, observing her reflection, taking note of her denim mini shorts, which combined with the white sandals gave a really good view of her long toned legs and her smooth olive skin, also giving a good view of her arms thanks to her black sleeveless top.

There, on the outside of her right calf, was the surprise she had for Beth, and everyone for that matter. Her new tattoo, an intricately designed dark coloured dragon tattoo that took up most of her calf with its size.

' _The perfect touch, well, we'll soon see if Beth likes it.'_ She thought.

With that she left her room and headed downstairs; where she got the first reactions to her tattoo, for unexpectedly, her family was home.

"Emily." Her mother hissed almost immediately. "What have you done to yourself?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "It's just a tattoo, mom."

"A tattoo, how could you...this is that Beth girl, she..." Her father began.

Emily rounded on them. "Urgh, you had no problem with Beth, yet _now_ you want to-"

But her father continued. "As if we could miss that tattoo of hers, should've have seen she was a delinquent despite her family. You are going to disgrace us and..."

It was then her sister suddenly weighed in. "Even without the tattoo she's already doing that, wearing those obscene shorts."

"Excuse me?" Emily laughed. "Your dress is shorter than anything I've got, now excuse me, I've gotta go to school. You're wrong anyway, Beth doesn't even know, this is me going to surprise her."

With that she turned and headed out, smiling to herself of her own bout of rebelliousness, and the shocked looks on her family's faces.

* * *

The smirk was still on Emily's face when she arrived at school, and it grew as people began to notice her, or more specifically, her tattoo. The whispering already started, all were surprised, a large number were impressed. There were a few with negative views but Emily ignored them, as she always did. Their opinions were worth less than dirt to her.

' _There's only one person who I really want to see the opinion of right now.'_ She thought to herself. _'Although that is certainly worth it.'_

She almost laughed as she passed other members of their group of friends, the looks on their faces, especially Sam and Hannah's was priceless. Winking at them as they passed, with Jess laughing as she seemed to understand, Emily continued towards where she saw Beth up ahead.

As she did so, she reflected. _'I almost wish Erin Winston was still here, her face would be a picture.'_

Having reported Erin for what she had done to Emily, the girl was now currently in police custody, awaiting a decision of what was to be done regarding her actions. But Emily pushed those thoughts from her mind when she approached Beth. Looking up Beth's eyes widened, then she grinned.

"Nice touch." She whispered as Emily reached her.

Laughing lightly Emily replied. "I thought you'd like it."

As she said this she gently stroked Beth's tattooed arm and they kissed.

Parting Beth had a devious smirk on her face.

"So...mind if I have an up close and personal look at this tattoo of yours, it looks sweet and I want a proper look." She said.

Emily laughed. "You just wanna touch my legs."

Beth shrugged. "Well, that too."

"Go right ahead, just, not here obviously." Emily replied.

With that they left for a nearby empty classroom so Beth could get her up close and personal look at Emily's tattoo.

The two of them both smiling and feeling closer than ever.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Be warned, we are about to approach a dangerous section now, as we return to Jess' side of the story, be ready.


	24. Chapter 24

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 24 of my Until Dawn story, now we reach another dramatic moment.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, for the most part it is, there's still a few important moments for them to come though.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, it's great, well, that's just too bad for them :)  
Holywoodunderfed: Hey, thanks; glad you've enjoyed them :) Well, now we're moving back to Jess and Matt's plotline, as things take a sudden turn.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Jess smiled to herself, savouring the warmer weather as she walked home from school. She was glad at how things had changed recently, for the better.

' _Matt and I are closer than ever, Sam and Hannah finally fixed things between them...Emily and Beth finally got together and are looking great.'_ She thought happily. _'There's still some issues, but, nothing has come of them, so I think we might...'_

She pushed those thoughts aside, still smiling softly as she brushed down her clothes. Taking the hot weather into account she had dressed accordingly. She was wearing her favourite yellow mid-thigh length sundress which gave a rather generous view of her cleavage, sheer thigh-high stockings that stopped below the hem of the dress, with black garter attachments disappearing underneath it and simple yellow heels.

She grinned. _'I just love this outfit and from his expression when he saw me wearing it, so does Matt.'_

Still grinning she reached her home and began to walk up the driveway, but then stopped.

' _Whoa, okay...what was that?'_ She wondered as she felt the strange creeping sensation. _'Oh get a grip Jess, it's probably nothing. All this time and the serial killer still hasn't come for you, you're getting paranoid.'_

She tried to tell herself everything would be fine. But the fact she knew it would be another two hours before her parents came home did make her a little nervous.

Pushing her worries away, Jess entered the house and called out.

"I'm home."

Her jubilant greeting wasn't answered, which confused her. She knew her siblings were supposed to be home. She walked towards the living room.

"Serena, Daniel?" She called out, confused.

She then heard it, a noise coming from the living room. Confused she entered and then stopped dead in her tracks, horrified. Her scream of terror sticking in her throat. Her siblings were there, on the sofa directly facing her. But they were clearly held prisoner, they had been bound and gagged.

Duct tape bound their wrists behind their backs and held their legs together at the ankles, thighs and below the knees. Several strips of tape also covered their mouths through which they were screaming unintelligibly as they stared at her, wide-eyed and fearful.

Daniel's face was bright red and no wonder, he had clearly been grabbed just after a shower or something for all he wore was a short white towel that barely reached the middle of his thighs.

By contrast, Serena was wearing light capris, a red crop-top and black slip-ons.

"MMMMMMM MMMMMMMMM!" They both screamed, their fear and horror obvious.

Jess started forwards. "Oh my God, you guys..."

But they shook their heads frantically and Serena struggled against her bonds.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" She screamed.

Daniel did not struggle, but shook his head still, he was rigid, likely not daring to struggle unless he dislodged his towel and made his humiliation worse.

The reason for their panic became clear as this Jess did scream, but cut herself short. The reason being she had been grabbed from behind, and the person now with an arm around her, also held a knife to her throat.

"I see you've finally got here, Jessica." He remarked in a sneering voice. "It's about time, your siblings were beginning to worry..."

Jess almost felt overwhelmed by fear, but managed to ask. "Who...who are you…?"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is finally you are mine, your siblings played their role, beautifully." He drawled.

"MMMMMMM MMMMMM!" Daniel yelled angrily.

The man laughed. "Sorry Daniel, but I couldn't waste any time."

Jess grimaced, she suddenly realized the horrible truth. Her siblings had been nothing more than bait, she was the real target here, and she realized then just who this was. It was him, the serial killer, he had come for her at last.

' _Fuck and I had to wear these particular stockings today...He'll get so excited that's his fetish and, and...'_ She thought in a panic.

But then she stopped and tried to keep the whimper from breaking out of her. He had tightened his grip on her and moved the knife so that one move would be all he needed to slit her throat.

The man then spoke, his voice soft but menacing.  
"Now Jessica, you know I'm here for you, so if you do what I tell you to do...then I promise. I won't hurt them." He remarked.

Serena shook her head again, screaming. "MMMM MMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"MMMM MM MMMM!" Daniel yelled defiantly.

But even with their bravery, their clear message to her, Jess couldn't risk her siblings lives.

"You promise they won't be hurt." She whispered and when he nodded she replied. "R-Right, okay...I'll do what you want, anything."

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Ignoring the gagged yells the man let Jess go and, on his orders, she lay face down on the floor. Looking up at her siblings apologetically, she did not resist as she too was tied up as they were and also gagged the same way. But then panic set in as more tape was used on all three siblings, this time to blindfold them.

They all shrieked and screamed into their gags but the loss of their sight meant they couldn't see what was happening. Which only made it worse for each of them in turn as he lifted them up one by one, Serena first and then Daniel, to hide them away.

Then finally he returned for Jess and carried her right out of the house, to his waiting car and shoved her in the trunk, slamming the lid down before getting inside, starting his car up and driving off, having secured his latest victim, ready for his usual fun.

* * *

End of chapter, well, what a cliffhanger to leave on, since as usual I won't be continuing this story until after Christmas, so, until then. Read and review please.


	25. Chapter 25

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 25 of my Until Dawn story, the drama for Jess continues.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, it only gets more intense.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah well, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah :(  
TheSparklyKitten: Yeah, it's not looking good for poor Jess now :(  
Holywoodunderfed: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, here we go, see what happens next.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Arriving at his hideout and parking the car in the garage, the killer emerged from the driver's seat and moved around to the trunk, he opened it, revealing the frightened bound and gagged girl inside, still blindfolded by the tape.

"We're here, Jessica." He drawled. "Now let's get you inside."

Jess tensed. "MMMMMMMMM!"

But her cry went unanswered, as did her muffled pleas for help as she was suddenly lifted out of the trunk and hoisted over the killer's shoulder.

"Let's go." He said, giving her a sharp pat on her ass before squeezing it.

"MMMM!" Jess squealed in horror at this perverted action.

But she was powerless to do anything about it, or the face his hand stayed on her butt as he carried her inside, heading through the hideout, an old abandoned building. Jess' dread only grew until he suddenly stopped and her heart began thumping, she began to perspire in fear and whimpered into her gag, tears pricking her eyes as he suddenly removed her, now loosely hanging, heels.

Sounding calm and relaxed, the man remarked. "Time to begin."

Jess whimpered again, horrified by how normally he could take this; it just showed his depraved and twisted mind.

"MMMMM MMMMMMM!" She cried out in shock.

The shock came from him beginning to set her down, taking her off his shoulder, she wondered just what was going to happen to her.

She soon got her answer when she found herself sat on a chair and then her tape blindfold was removed. Blinking rapidly in the harsh light she looked around frantically. But apart from the chair she was sitting on, the room was mostly bare. Although the crime scene tape on one of the doors did not strike her as encouraging. She looked up at her kidnapper, seeing him at last. He was tall with dark wavy hair and dark eyes, his skin tone suggested he either spent a fair amount of time in the sun, or was Hispanic.

He smirked. "Now Jessica...I think you should know how I work. You see, this isn't going to be quick...I like to take my time, to enjoy myself."

Jess tried to control the tears building in her eyes as she pleaded. "MMMMMM, MMMM MM MMMM!"

"I do what I want to do." He said, suddenly holding up his knife. "Now, let's begin."

"MMMMMM!"

With that one horrified shriek Jess tried to propel herself off the chair, to escape, but all she got for her troubles was the butt of the knife being slammed into her face, knocking her back onto the chair, her cheek blazing in pain.

"Don't make me do that again, it'd be a shame to ruin that pretty face." He taunted.

He then soon set about to work and while it wasn't death, Jess found out what the knife was for, humiliation.

Jess looked up at the man in desperation, pleading with him through her eyes, but he was merciless, her face burned with shame as he stepped back, holding the ruined remains of her favourite sundress which he had cut to pieces. Her only clothing now was her sheer thigh-high stockings, black panties and yellow bra.

"Such a lovely girl..." He remarked with that drawl again.

The next several moments were agonizingly slow for Jess, and filled with terror and dismay. He wasted no time cutting away the tape binding her, but only to secure her to the chair, her arms pulled behind her back and her crossed wrists secured to the back, while her legs were tied securely to the front legs of the chair, her torso also bound to the chair. He then ripped the tape off her mouth and Jess seized her chance.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME, I'M-MRUGH!" She cried but was cut off.

The killer laughed as he roughly shoved the foul smelling, slimy feeling rag into Jess' mouth before securing it with a longer length of cloth, cleave gagging her.

"I didn't take the tape off for you to scream, girlie, now behave." He remarked darkly. "I've got a lot to enjoy with you."

With that the nightmare truly began.

Jess tried to struggle, to resist, but all she got for her troubles was either more beatings, or she was choked and severely warned. She cried and wept, fighting the impulse to shudder in disgusts as the man rubbed the flat of his knife against her stomach, her stocking clad legs, between her breasts, even her cheek.

All the while making comments. "Such lovely smooth skin, the best stockings I've seen yet, a lovely skin tone...you are by far the prettiest girl I've ever taken. That's going to make all this even better."  
 _  
'Oh Matt, someone...please, save me...'_ Jess thought; her normal feistiness gone due to the terror of her current situation.

Any other time she would have been ashamed of herself for thinking that way, but now, it felt like her one true hope, given how everything else was collapsing around her.

' _This is definitely him.'_ She realized as he walked behind her. _'The man from the news, the one killed all those women, they all wore stockings like I do...He was stalking me, that's how he knew so much, now he's going to, going to...'_

Her eyes widened with horror and she shrieked through her new gag but there was nothing she could do to stop the man slipping the knife blade between her breasts and with one cut, forcibly remove her bra, exposing her small but firm breasts and small pink nipples to the cold air of the room, instantly hardening her nipples and leaving her even more exposed and humiliated.

* * *

Matt looked around frantically, worrying clawing at him. He had been calling Jess but got no answer. Now he entered the house to find it unlocked and deserted, but with obvious signs of a struggle in the living room, and Jess' purse, with her phone in it, lying on the floor.

"Where are they…?" Amy Riley, Jess' mom, queried.

She looked as panicked as Matt felt, maybe even more. Her husband, Noah was trying, and failing, to remain calm.

"We need to try and stay calm and..."

"Wait." Matt burst out. "Quiet, you hear that?"

They went quiet and listened and sure enough, they could hear some banging noises, coming from the cupboard under the stairs. They approached and, nervously, pulled the door open. A struggling, shrieking, soaked in sweat, bound and gagged Serena Riley toppled out, her head turning frantically as she tried to see through the tape covering her eyes.

Just behind her, struggling to get free, yet still trying to preserve what dignity he had left due to only wearing a small towel, was Daniel, in a similar situation. They quickly got to work freeing the pair and soon learned the horrible truth, Jess had been kidnapped, by the very serial killer they feared would get her.

As Daniel quickly got dressed calls were made and the police were soon at hand, searching desperately for any clues, Matt doing his utmost to help, desperate to save his girlfriend.

* * *

End of chapter, things get worse for poor Jess, but it seems there is hope on the horizon, read and review please.


	26. Chapter 26

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 26 of my Until Dawn story, the drama still goes on.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

The police's frantic search ended when they found a crucial clue. It was Matt who found it first, although the police admitted they should have seen it coming, it was the same routine as before for the killer. On a whim, while trying to search for any clue, Matt had looked online for any information on the killer and was shocked to find a recently uploaded link that went to a live video feed.

His eyes widened with horror when he saw it; the video was of Jess, wearing nothing but her panties, tied to a chair, gagged and being molested by a man who he guessed was the killer. Jess looked terrified, tears streaming down her face. He could hear her whimpering through the gag and the man making sickening sexual comments about her body.

' _This bastard is...I've gotta show the police, they...'_ His thoughts raced as he quickly called out. "I've found something."

The police hurried over and Matt directed their attention to the screen.

"Of course, we should've guessed." The lead officer grumbled. "Like the other victims he posts videos of him abusing and killing them..."

Matt was tense. "Can't you do something, is there any way to tell where they are? Can't you, track the signal or..."

"That won't be necessary, he's made a mistake, we know exactly where he is." The officer said, smiling suddenly. "That's where he killed his second most recent victim, the crime scene itself..."

Matt's eyes widened but hope sprung up within him as the police began to leave, ready to rescue Jess.

* * *

Jess screwed her eyes shut, trying hard to not given away her revulsion or fear, especially as she felt the man's hands pawing at her body.

"Such wonderful skin, so soft, so smooth...and these breasts..." He whispered in her ear.

"Mmm!" She moaned.

His hands had roughly clamped around her breasts and were heavily groping them, even tormenting her nipples, pinching them and even cruelly twisting them.

He laughed. "They're a lot smaller than those other sluts, but...much firmer and I can get a much better grip."

Then, as suddenly as it started, the groping stopped. The man just let her go; Jess opened her eyes, heart pounding, terror building. Her face was scarlet as she knew anybody with an internet connection, looking up the serial killer would likely see the video, would see her in this state.

It left her in equal parts hope and dread; hope that the police might see it and find a clue, but dread at other people seeing her practically naked and in this situation.

' _Please, oh God, just let it be over already.'_ She thought in dismay.

But the killer clearly had other ideas; ready to humiliate and torment her more. To Jess' confusion he had just moved the camera to the side, before coming to stand in front of her.

He was leering at her in an extremely unsettling way and Jess squirmed under his gaze.

"Now, let's have some more fun." He drawled once more. "Seeing you almost naked like this is certainly a turn on, I'll need some...relief before I deal with you...preferably, with your mouth."

"MMMMM!" Jess shrieked in outrage.

The horror and revulsion spiked, her disgust was so great she found strength for some token resistance. When he yanked the cleave gag down and pulled out the wad of material from her mouth she reacted at once.

"That's gross, no way, I won't-Urk!" She began only to be cut off.

He glared at her, hand tight around her throat as he undid his belt and slid his jeans and underwear off.

"You'll do it bitch and if you even try anything, you'll get much worse, understand!" He snapped.

Gasping for air as he choked her, terror overcoming her momentary bravery, Jess nodded and when he let go, whimpered. But she could not resist and soon choked again, this time on his erect penis as he shoved it roughly into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat.

This process repeated several times as he thrust again and again and again into her mouth; tears spilled from her eyes as she gagged and moaned around his member. Her body squirmed against her bonds once more, but she was too afraid to do much more.

' _Gross, gross, gross...'_ She thought in dismay. _'Urgh, why is this...Matt if only you-'_

Then an idea occurred to her as he came in her mouth and forced her to swallow it; she did so with a look of disgust and coughed after he let her mouth, trying to breath normally again. It wasn't much but she was sure she could get a small measure of revenge, thanks to Matt.

They hadn't actually gone all the way yet, in fact despite her usual playful flirty persona, Jess was actually still a virgin, but they had fooled around, seen each other in varying states of undress, it gave Jess the ammunition she needed. She might die; but at least she'd get a small measure of revenge.

The killer had fixed his clothes and grinned at her. "Well now, that was most enjoyable, wouldn't you say?"

"No, you were pathetic." She croaked. "That was the worst blowjob ever."

"What!?"

She gave him her best smirk and retorted. "My boyfriend's dick is way bigger than yours."

It wasn't strictly a lie; just exaggerating the truth a little, from what Jess had seen Matt was bigger than this guy, but not by the amount she described. Still it was worth it to see the look of rage on the man's face. But then he suddenly reacted and Jess froze again.

Moving the camera back to being in front of her, but much closer, he then moved behind her. His hand clamped over her mouth and yanked her head back. Then the knife entered her field of blue.

"MMMMMMM!" She screamed, realizing what was to come.

The man growled. "How dare you insult me bitch. Well you've done it now, after I kill you...I'll mutilate your slutty dead body so much they won't be able to identify your pretty little face."

With that the knife was moved down and Jess whimpered, feeling the sting of the cold metal as it poked her neck, he was going to slit her throat. He pressed the knife in deeper, breaking the skin and a spot of blood began to well. Then he began to make the cut.

But before he could, before he could damage anything vital, before Jess got more than a small, slightly bleeding cut just on the side of her neck, the door suddenly burst open and the police entered, guns drawn.

Jess, her head forced back, could only look at the ceiling, the face of her killer, his outraged and terrified gaze and then amidst the shouting she heard something, a familiar voice. Then came the gunshots and the killer fell out of sight, letting her go, the knife clattered to the ground and Jess quickly looked down.

She blushed as she noted how many officers were present, seeing her in this state, but that soon faded when she saw Matt rushing up to her; along with a couple of other officers, who began to free her from the chair.

Now she didn't care about anything, except one thing. It was over, she was saved.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Chapter 27

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 27 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Wolfgirl2013: Why, it's good, Jess was saved.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Jess sat in her hospital bed, in a rather dazed state. She was still trying to properly come to grips with the fact she was safe, that her nightmare was over. The killer had been shot by the police, her neck injury had been treated, as had her rope burns. She still felt horribly violated and afraid however. But Matt was by her side and held her hand, gently running his thumb over the back of it.

"It's okay, Jess, it's okay, it's over now." He said softly.

She let out a shuddering gasp. "I know Matt, I know, but I still...urgh, I still feel those disgusting hands, and he, he made me..."

He pulled her into a hug. "I know, I know. You're gonna be alright though, we're all here for you we'll get you through this."

"Matt, Serena and Daniel, they..." Jess asked, pulling back and looking him in the eye.

"I told you." He said softly. "They're safe, we found them and freed them, that's how we found out what happened to you."

Jess nodded, clinging onto that hope; since arriving in the hospital, she had been examined by doctors, interviewed by police and then left to rest. Matt was allowed to see her as he had come in with her. But her family hadn't arrived yet. Matt had reassured her that they had been called and, at her request, had even called all their friends.

Jess wasn't sure how long she sat there, but with Matt by her side, she felt herself growing calmer, more hopeful.

"JESS!"

She started and then relief flooded her as she saw Serena and Daniel running up to her, her parents just behind them. Matt stepped back, smiling as Jess' siblings embraced her, she returned the embrace and soon their parents all joined in, all of them crying, overjoyed and relieved that Jess was alive and safe, that they were together again.

They were still like that when their friends arrived. Beth and Emily were the first to show up. Although Sam, Hannah and Josh came shortly afterwards, suggesting they had all been together. Chris and Ashley soon followed and then Mike arrived.

Jess couldn't help but smile, relieved, feeling better with every moment, talking to everyone. Watching this Matt smiled too, also relived and glad that things had worked out.

' _With everybody here, Jess can see she's not alone; the terror she endured isn't something she has to suffer with...Everybody here cares for her and wants to help her.'_ He reflected.

With that warm, comforting thought they all continued to offer Jess as much encouragement and support as they could; this was only the beginning of her recovery, but they were certain she could make it.

The living nightmares were over at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Chapter 28

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 28 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: No worries, thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Emily smiled lightly to herself as she made sure her hair was styled perfectly, even though she had already done so twice before since arriving. Her hair was done up in a stylish bun and was still perfect.

' _Well, here we go, can't believe we're here...that we've all come so far...'_ She thought to herself.

As she thought this she stepped back, examining herself in the mirror. She was dressed up rather formally in a black mid-thigh length dress which had a pink sash around the midsection and a pair of black heels. It was her dress for prom, where she and the rest of the group were at, after all the drama they had just endured over the past several months.

Ready to leave the bathroom, Emily still smiled. _'Well, better go and join them, wouldn't do to keep Beth waiting.'_

She almost laughed at the last part but managed to restrain herself as she left the bathroom of the prom venue and began to make her way back towards the hall. When she reached the door she spotted Sam and Hannah there, making out. Both looking lovely in their knee length dresses, Sam's was red in colour with matching flats while Hannah's dress and flats were purple. Like Emily Sam had styled her hair into a bun while Hannah kept her hair down.

Smirking Emily cleared her throat, making them jump apart. "Real subtle, you two."

They turned to her, grinning and Sam spoke. "Hey Em, was wondering where you got to."

"Yeah sure, you were too busy making out to wonder." Emily replied before looking over at Hannah. "Let me guess, Beth's the one who was really wondering about where I got to."

Hannah nodded. "Yeah, c'mon, we might as well get back in there."

Emily nodded in agreement and the trio entered the dance hall.

Almost at once they spotted Mike, dressed up in his black tux with matching dress shoes and a silver tie. The tie matched the silver knee length dress and flats of his new girlfriend, Mackenzie Lee, better known as Kenzie.

She was around the same height as Emily with pale freckled skin, emerald green eyes and shoulder length jet black hair which she wore down as well as a small scar above her right eyebrow. She also had a tattoo of a heart on her ankle and, although hidden by her dress, the girls of the group had seen another tattoo, on the right side of her ribs, featuring an inspirational quote.

Kenzie was a tough one to get to know, but once you befriended her, you had a truly dedicated friend for life. As such the trio smiled and waved to the couple, who waved back and directed them towards the others, all of them heading in that direction.

When they arrived however, they found only Beth and Emily's breath caught in her throat. Beth was wearing a yellow mid-thigh length dress with black flats, her hair was loose and she didn't have any make-up or jewellery on, yet Emily couldn't take her eyes off her.

' _She's stunning...'_ She thought to herself.

Seeing Emily Beth smirked and soon they were by each other's sides, hands linked as they kissed softly. Beth quickly explained that the others had gone to get snacks and would join them soon.

* * *

Jess smirked at the look on Matt's face as she snuggled up to his side. He'd been like this all night, ever since he had seen her dress. It was light blue and strapless, reaching down to mid-thigh, she wore blue heels to go with it and her usual, favourite thigh-high sheer stockings.

With no serial killer to fear, she saw no reason to hide her usual style. She had styled her hair in a braid which she now let drape over her left shoulder as she rested her head on Matt's shoulder. He was clad in a black tux with matching dress shoes and a tie that matched her dress in colour.

"Nice touch." She whispered to him.

Matt just laughed. "Thanks, you look incredible..."

Jess felt her face heat up at that. "Thanks. You look amazing too...so, are we really…?"

"If you truly want to."

Jess nodded. "I certainly do."

They both grinned again and turned to spot a young Asian woman approaching them, her hair was dyed blonde and she had brown eyes, she was also tall and extroverted, being quite excitable and a girly girl. She wore a pink strapless ankle length dress with a slit up the left hand side to the top of her thigh, pink heels and also wore her hair in a braid.

"Hey guys." She greeted them cheerfully.

They both smiled as Jess replied. "Hi Talia, Josh is just coming."

Talia, Josh's new girlfriend, nodded at that and soon the trio were making their way back to where the others were, spotting and joining Josh on the way, along with Chris and Ashley.

All three had dressed up, the boys clearly enamoured by their girlfriends and, like the other guys, having an article of clothing that matched their girlfriends dresses. In this case their bow-ties, Chris' was green, Josh's pink.

Josh wore the classic black tux and dress shoes while Chris' were dark blue in colour. Ashley meanwhile had her hair down and wore a green ankle length dress with matching flats.

Soon the whole group reunited and was talking cheerfully. Whenever they weren't talking they were up dancing, enjoying the night and before they knew it, it was time, the school Principal got up onto the stage, ready to make the announcement.

"Welcome, I trust you've all been having an excellent night." He announced. "Now, I must state, that this is a...different announcement than usual. After much discussion, consideration and decisions, we have determined our prom queen...or rather...queens."

That caused a lot of buzzing speculation. The group all shared a confused glance, but soon the truth came out.

"So here they are, if they could accept their crowns and begin their dance." The Principal continued. "Our Prom Queens, Emily Davis and Beth Washington."

Both girls froze, stunned, the rest of the group laughed and urged them up to the stage. It wasn't long before they were indeed dancing together as the crowd looked on, whistling, cheering and applauding. They both grinned, lost in each other's eyes.

They didn't even mind when they saw Matt and Jess slipping out. They knew what those two had planned, they had similar plans for after prom themselves. They were just happy that, at last, everything was going perfectly for them all once again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Chapter 29

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 29 of my Until Dawn story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

Jess let out a low sensual moan as she and Matt kissed deeply; they were now in his bedroom, his house thankfully empty, and they were making out with more intensity than ever before. Matt's jacket, shoes, socks and her heels were already removed, as was his tie. With a soft laugh Jess gently pushed Matt back so he was sitting on the bed.

"I think you deserve a show, don't you?" She remarked teasingly.

Matt grinned. "I'm already enjoying myself babe."

Jess teasingly began pulling at the tops of her stockings. "Then let's kick it up a notch."

With that she slowly, sensually, pulled the stockings down her legs, throwing them aside before turning and removing her braid. Matt watched in amazement as the blonde curtain of hair tumbled down her back.

"Unzip me?" She queried.

Matt got to his feet and approached her. She stifled a gasp as he pulled her into a hug from behind. She could feel his torso, he had removed his shirt already. Gently kissing her neck Matt obliged and soon her dress fell. She turned and quickly got to work. Matt stepped back out of his pants, clad only in his green boxers. Already a sizeable bulge was forming as he beheld the sight of his lovely girlfriend, clad in a rather sexy black thong and matching strapless bra.

Said bra was off rather quickly however and she wasted no time removing her thong and his boxers. With another passionate kiss, she pushed him back onto the bed and they fell down. Soon they lay there, consumed with their passion. While they remembered protection of course the moment they were safe, nothing would stop them as they began, finally claiming each other's virginity.

* * *

Emily grinned at the sight of Beth, kneeling on her bed, watching her with a wicked gleam in her eyes. After slipping away from prom and reaching Emily's place, they were up in the bedroom in no time at all.

Beth's flats and Emily's heels were off and before Emily knew it, Beth's dress was too as she knelt, beckoning seductively to Emily, clad in only sexy white lace panties and a yellow bra.

Undoing her bun Emily shook her head. "Patience Beth, I can't join you if I'm not appropriately attired, now can I?"

Beth laughed and shrugged, watching with delight as Emily unzipped and slid her dress off, revealing a sexy black bra and even sexier pink thong.

"Now you're talking..." She began.

But Emily didn't stop there, with a devilish smirk she soon stripped those off too and approached the amazed and aroused Beth, completely naked.

"Now, let's get these off." Emily purred.

Beth just nodded and soon Emily was in control, Beth was stripped naked and pinned down on the bed.

"Shall we?"

Beth moaned. "Just...yes, oh fuck yes..."

Grinning the two ladies kissed and enjoyed the feel of their breasts rubbing up against each other; they were soon consumed and ready to let their passion overcome them completely.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	30. Chapter 30

**Until Dawn: Love is Complicated**

Chapter 30 of my Until Dawn story, the final chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, and no, still got this bit to go :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; will explain in a PM :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

Today was the big day and everybody present could feel the charged atmosphere. It was equal parts excitement and nervousness. It was the day of Matt and Jess' wedding. The third couple of their group to get married, Sam and Hannah were already married, as were Chris and Ashley. Emily and Beth had also recently got engaged. Matt, clad in the classic tux with a black tie, stood at the altar, trying hard to contain his nervousness. His brother Johnathan, clad in a black tux with a red bow tie and simple dress shoes, smiled at him.

"Matt, relax, it'll be good." He told him.

Matt smiled at his brother who was serving as Best Man. "Thanks, I...I know. I just can't believe we're finally here."

Matt looked around, taking note of the other guests. His parents both sat in the front row, smiling, his mother teary eyed.

Isaac Taylor was wearing his smartest tux with a similar black tie to Matt along with dress shoes, meanwhile Michelle Taylor wore a pink ankle length dress with pink heels, her hair neatly down around her shoulders.

He spotted Amy Riley, Jess' mother, seated right next to them, clad in a green ankle length dress with green heels and her hair up in a bun.

Clad in a black tux with a silver tie and dress shoes was Daniel Riley. He then turned his gaze to the other side and smiled at three of his friends, who grinned back. Josh, Chris and Mike, all wearing black tuxes with Mike being the odd one out with a blue bow-tie, Chris wore a red tie and Josh an orange one.

Mike meanwhile wore loafers instead of dress shoes.

Everybody was dressed their best and looking forward to the ceremony, which was about to start as the music began and the bridesmaids entered.

The first ones to enter were Kenzie and Talia, both in mid-thigh dresses, Kenzie's dark blue and Talia's orange, their shoes, flats for Kenzie and heels for Talia, matched their dresses in colour and while Talia wore her hair down, Kenzie had styled hers up.

Mike and Josh could hardly keep their eyes off them.

Ashley was right behind them, in a light blue knee length dress and blue flats, her hair down.

Then Sam and Hannah entered, Sam wore a crimson knee length dress with matching flats and had her hair down, meanwhile Hannah's dress was purple and ankle length with a slit up the left hand side to the top of her thigh, she also wore purple heels and had her hair in a braid.

Chris gaze was rooted to Ashley while Sam and Hannah's own wedding rings glinted in the light.

Then Beth and Emily, engagement rings sparkling, both smiling, entered, like the first two girls, they wore mid-thigh length dresses, both also wore flats that matched their dresses, Beth's were yellow while Emily's were pink. Again their hairstyles differed, Beth wearing her hair down while Emily had hers styled in a bun. Finally Serena Riley, the maid of honour entered, clad in a pink knee length dress with pink heels and her hair up in a bun.

But then the music lifted and Matt's full attention was on the door as Jess entered on her father's arm.

Noah Riley had gone for the classic black tux, black tie and dress shoes look too. But Matt's gaze was fixed on Jess as she grinned at him, she looked absolutely radiant.

Her white stylish wedding dress was perfect, even the long train blended so seamlessly with the rest of the dress, the barest glimpse of her white flats was visible at the hem as she walked and finally, her silver mesh veil finished the look. Even while holding her father's arm, Jess practically floated to the altar and soon they stood together, holding hands as the ceremony began.

It was later, at the end, when they kissed, sealing their marriage that they all knew, they had a bright and hopeful future ahead of them.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
